


Tenzo and Crew

by Coolbeans432



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeans432/pseuds/Coolbeans432
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Tenzo is the adopted son of Tsunade. Obito, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke are cousins. Karin, Nagato, and Naruto are also cousins  Jiraiya is still himself but adopts the rain orphans.Funny times and sad times ensue.Made for @drchickenslinger on tumblr (Shout out to you, my dude)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrChickenSlinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/gifts).



Tenzo disagrees with his adopted mother about his choices. He may have studied and perfected tree manipulation, but Tsunade dislikes whenever he uses them for combat. Tenzo, against her will, joins a secretive branch of the military called Root, with his friend Kakashi. Root deals with covert combat missions. The leader of the organization, Danzo, believes it protects their country, regardless of the cost, eliminate the competition. Tsunade hopes Tenzo will follow her advice sooner rather than later.

  
“Mom, I am thankful for all you have done for me. You and Uncle Nawaki helped me master my wood power. All those times I got hurt, you healed me right up and Nawaki cheered me on. You are an amazing mom, but now I think I can choose to go off on my own,” Tenzo states.

  
“I have known people who have died because of this organization, Tenzo. They targeted powerful people that threaten their way of doing things. Root has gone after the Uchiha clan and Naruto’s family. Please reconsider your decision,” Tsunade replies, with voice shaking.

  
“I’m sorry, but Kakashi and I already planned this out. I’ll come visit in between assignments. I appreciate your concer-” A knock at the door cuts of Tenzo’s thoughts.  
He looks through the peephole and there stands Kakashi.

  
“Tenzo open up, it’s time to go” The white-hair man shouts.

  
Tenzo grabs his belongings and heads out the door to greet him. Danzo requested him because he manipulates wood, and a valuable asset to Konoha, or The Hidden Leaf Village. He knew the training would be harsh, but Tenzo knows the cost. He perfected a technique only Hashirama, the first Hokage, and grandfather of Tsunade, knew. The Hokage leads Konoha, a village full of ninja with extreme skill and part of the Five Great Ninja Villages and nations. Tenzo did not have many friends besides Kakashi, who often trained with him as a child. They both had powers that did not originally belong to them. Kakashi had the Sharingan, a visual technique present in the eyes of the Uchiha clan and nobody else. His teammate, Uchiha Obito, gifted this ability to Kakashi after a fight during the 3rd Great War. They both survived the ordeal, and now Kakashi and Obito both have Sharingan. When the two ninja approached Root’s compound, they saw two masked men approach. In Root and Anbu, agents wear masks, to conceal their identities, on top secret missions.

  
“Which one you is Hatake Kakashi?” one of them asks in a stern voice.

  
“I am, but what does the Anbu (Secret Service) underneath the 3rd Hokage want with me?” Kakashi replies with clenched teeth.

  
“Lord Hokage wishes for you to remain in the Anbu under him, and will not let you join the Root, as it may pose a security risk.”

  
The one on their left announces, “Your visual prowess should not be taken lightly.”

  
“Tenzo, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back soon,” Kakashi told Tenzo, walking with the Black Ops to the Hokage’s offices.

  
Tenzo, unable to say a word throughout the whole exchange, stood there, dumbfound with a look of surprise on his face. He shakes his head and steps to the entrance of the building, worry bubbling inside for his friend. As soon as he enters, darkness encompasses him.


	2. Kakashi's Sharingan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Episode 355 of Naruto Shippuden when Kinoe attempts to steal Kakashi's Sharingan (Spoilers)  
> (Reuploaded

Kakashi chose to stay with the Black Ops under the Hokage, and Tenzo stays with Root. They rarely go on missions together, but when they do, they work with efficiency. A year after Tenzo joins Root, and Kakashi continues as a bodyguard, Danzo assigns Tenzo a difficult mission.

  
“The Uchiha clan has the Sharingan, the visual power of copying another’s moves and putting someone under their control temporarily. I cannot obtain the power from the Uchiha directly, but there is one who has the power and does not belong to the Uchiha,” Danzo states, “I want you to lure him and take his Sharingan and return it to me. Do not fail.”

  
Tenzo nods with acceptance begins his mission. His wants to stay loyal to his friend. Danzo challenged him with horrendous missions. His wood techniques and expertise assists in nerpruency. With worry, he contacts Nawaki, his uncle, and confides in him. Nawaki has just completed a mission south of Konoha and meets with his nephew.

  
“Please don’t tell Tsuna or Kakashi, I am breaking a million rules just talking to you about it now. I don’t know what to do!” Tenzo admits. His voice breaks with sadness and fear.

  
“Ten, calm down. If anything happens to Kakashi’s Sharingan, Obito would know. their eyes are connected,” Nawaki explains, “Their Sharingan are the same, even though they are in different bodies. If something were to happen, Obito could sense it. I don’t know a lot about it.”

  
“That’s just a theory Nawaki. You know I am not on the best terms with Obito, and he and I have been butting heads for much of our lives. What would I tell him? Do I confront Danzo about it, do I make up some falsehood about feeling something off about his eye? I’d rather think of something else, thanks” Tenzo states.

  
“It’s the best chance you’ve got. But you could also tell Kakashi this whole situation. He is an intelligent individual. He could help with this fiasco,” the elder man offers

.  
“I don’t want to overcomplicate this. But even if I were to meet with Obito, I would not know how. If I walked up to him, it looks suspicious. If I disguised myself, he would assume the worst and so would Root, so it’s useless,” Tenzo said.

  
“You’re smart, Tenzo, you’ll think of something,” Nawaki assures.

  
Tenzo thanks him and goes on his way. He spends the rest of the day debating on what to do, as he ran some errands. Nawaki forgot to get food, so Tenzo goes to the local market and begins browsing for dinner. He may be in a ruthless government organization, but a comforting meal with his uncle wouldn’t hurt anyone, unlike the mission. As he sauntered down the dairy aisle, he notices Obito. Tenzo hesitates. He had no idea what to say to him. Should he approach him? What is Obito doing in the store? Tenzo’s dislike of Obito comes from childhood when Obito often teased Tenzo for being adopted and not fitting in. In the ninja Academy, they fought against each other one day and Tenzo’s martial arts techniques took down Obito. After this, Obito teased him less, but his glares still cause discomfort. Tenzo shakes his head. Now is not the time to reminisce about the past. Just as he steps to turn around, a voice stops him.

“What to you want, Tree Brat?” Obito inquires.

Tenzo stops and sighs, “I was just leaving.”

“Well, obviously you’re here for a reason. Surely you can tell me,” the Uchiha teases.

“I’m here to get food, obviously,” the younger one retorts.

“Clearly, but, you’ve been there for quite a while. What’s gotten into you?” Obito adds, “Do you have something to tell me? I may not be the smartest ninja, but I know a curious person when I see one.”

Astonished by Obito’s openness, Tenzo chooses his next words wisely. He never fully trusts Obito, but Kakashi did. He exhales slowly.

“This isn’t the best place to talk. Go to Ichiraku Ramen at 8:30 tonight.” Tenzo tells the confused Uchiha.

Tenzo then meander away from the dairy aisle and towards the cashier at the front of the store before Obito responds. He exits the market and looks out towards the streets of Konoha. They look so bland to Tenzo now that he is older. As a child, he ran through them without a care. He strolls through the streets, looks around at the peaceful life led by many of the store-owners, and lets his mind wander to better days. Before he realizes, Tenzo stands facing his house. He needs to tell Nawaki they are going out tonight. He opens the door and notices Nawaki is no longer there. When he enters the kitchen, a handwritten note on the table catches his eye. 

_ Ten, _

_ Sorry but the Hokage wanted me to leave on my next mission a bit early. Tell me how it goes when I get back. Sorry _

_ Nawaki _

Tenzo sighs, places the groceries on the table and the note in his pocket. He opens the empty fridge and places his food into the fridge. It could last him a few days and all nufur a cooked meal when Nawaki and Tsunade return. After cleaning up around the house, Tenzo has time before nightfall and spends much of it debating on a plan to tell Obito of his plan. As he lies on the couch, he glances over to the clock on the wall across the room. Thirty minutes until he had to be at Ichiraku’s. Tenzo gets up and heads out the door. It would look suspicious if Obito and Tenzo arrive at the same time. 

He closes the door behind him and locks it. 


	3. Kakashi's Sharingan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Tenzo talk

The sunset lights up the sky with a multitude of colors and the streetlamps flicker as Tenzo strolls towards the best Ramen shop in Konoha. Within minutes, Tenzo arrives at the shop and lifts the opaque curtain to enter. Nobody else seems to be in the small single counter restaurant other than Teuchi and Ayame, the owner and his daughter, the only two staff. Tenzo sits on the farthest right stool at the counter.

  
“Ah, a customer. What would you like tonight young man?” Teuchi asks, and hands Tenzo a menu with the different types of Ramen.

“Thanks. Can I get..uhhh” Tenzo glances at the menu, “Miso Ramen with...roasted pork and Bamboo shoots, please?”

  
“Coming right up”

  
Ayame takes the menu from the man and places it on the pile with the other folders. She and her father start making the ingredients for the ramen as two figures approach from the outside of the small shop.

  
“More customers! Welcome. What may we get you tonight?” Teuchi asks and looks up from his work and hands them menus.

  
Tenzo looks to his left and sees Obito and a girl about his age with him. They both sat down a seat away from him, as not to arise suspicion from passers-by.

  
“Can I get Naruto Ramen with extra noodles?” Obito asks.

  
“And the same for me, too,” The girl adds.

  
Teuchi nods and the two hand their menus back to the kind man.

  
Obito looks over to Tenzo, and stares back at him, “What do you want, kid?”

  
Tenzo stays silent.

  
The girl, obvious of the tension, introduces herself, “Hi, I’m Rin, Obito’s and Kakashi’s old teammate and friend.”

  
Tenzo breathes a sigh of relief, but gathers himself and says, “Sorry, it’s about Kakashi, I’m worried about him.”

  
Tenzo slides Obito a slip of paper.  
Danzo wants what you gave to gave to Kakashi. _I accepted the mission. I didn’t have much of a choice. I have a plan though._  
Obito’s visible eye widens.  
Tenzo takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, and a pen and writes down  
I _need to meet at a secluded place with Kakashi and make it look as though Kakashi put up a fight. Then Obito confronts Danzo, while Rin, acting as a concerned friend could look for Kakashi, worried for his health, but arrive after I flee the scene with the fake Sharingan I made with my power._

  
Tenzo knew Rin had special healing capabilities like his mother, so it could work to their advantage. Kakashi spoke fondly of her, but they never met in person. Obito promises to tell Kakashi the truth and about the plan Tenzo proposed. And mentions if Obito comes barging in, the Root would have to deal with the Uchiha clan in full force. The whole village knows the Uchiha clan happens to be one of the most powerful ninja clans in history.  
Tenzo receives his bowl of Ramen, eats it quickly, then pays and leaves. 


	4. Kakashi's Sharingan Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan springs into action

On the outskirts of Konoha, an laboratory said to belong to a notorious villain, Orochimaru, had been abandoned after he fled. His whereabouts are unknown, but his lab must be investigated. The Hokage dispatches Kakashi, and Danzo seizes the opportunity, so he sends Tenzo and another Root agent along with him. The agent guards the entrance as the other two enter the lab. All members of Anbu and the Root wear masks to protect their identity.

“Hey Kakashi, haven’t seen you in a while,” Tenzo broke the silence

“The same goes for you. How has Root been treating you? Have you learned any new techniques?” Kakashi questions with a sarcastic tone. Root is a top secret organization, so letting loose information is unwise. Tenzo already broke this rule. 

“The missions have been difficult, but I have done them with ease,” Tenzo explains.

“Do you think we have to fight anything in here?” Kakashi wonders, obviously hinting at the the potential mock fight over Kakashi.

Tenzo, getting the hint, prepares to have a believable fight with Kakashi, “I hope not.”

Kakashi, ahead of Tenzo at this point, turns around, and they face each other. Kakashi nods, as he understands, and he charges at Tenzo. They battle for nearly 20 minutes, until Kakashi is unconscious. There stands Rin, the other Root agent knocked out on the ground. 

“Is Kakashi alright?” Rin exclaims.

“Kakashi is fine, he has minor injuries and currently knocked out in the main hallway. Your healing techniques should suffice,” Tenzo proclaims.

Rin smiles and runs past the teenager into the base.

“Just so you know, I have his ‘eye’ right here,” Tenzo blurts, “I must report back to Lord Danzo.”

Tenzo returns to Konoha, and knows Obito will most likely be at the headquarters, with demands for Kakashi’s eye. Tenzo enters the Root. He notices Danzo’s office door is slightly ajar. Angry voices seem to be coming from within. 

“-ware, aren’t you? You stole Kakashi’s Sharingan. It belongs to me, so of course I know something is wrong! You thought you could get away with it? I guess you haven't thought that far ahead. There are people within and outside of this organization that are more than happy to see it destroyed, and you are just taking advantage of Lord Hokage. Give me back my eye, now! And tell me where my friend is!” The sound of Obito’s voice blasts throughout the entire building. 

“I did not think it would come to this, but Kakashi is most likely dead, I sent my most capable agents after him. He had no chance,” Danzo claims, “Obito, I believe it is time for you to leave. Kinoe, please enter.”

“I will not leave, I want to hear what this agent has to say,” insists Obito, with an expression of anger on his face.

Tenzo enters, with the wooden eye in hand. Without saying a single word, Tenzo drops down to one knee, and offers the eye to Danzo. Danzo takes the false eye and throws it on the ground.

Obito retains a look of shock on his face.

Danzo, clearly angered, “You betrayed the Root. You disobeyed orders. You know what will happen to you next?”

Tenzo bows and leaves the room, and awaits his punishment. Many Root agents arrive around him, and Obito, unable to cause a scene for political reasons, flees. The other agents put Tenzo in chains and lead him to a special cell so he may not use his special powers. 

Hours pass, then days, and weeks. Solitary confinement in the Root ate away at Tenzo. His only thoughts are of Kakashi, Tsunade and Nawaki, and hopes they are safe from the Root.  _ Click _ . The sound of the locks. Tenzo slumps in the corner. He’s too tired to move. It’s most likely another agent giving him his daily meal. The door swings open and there stands Kakashi. 

“Oh heck. Tenzo!!! Are you alright?” His old friend inquires. 

Tenzo, not use to the light that shown through the door frame, winces slightly. He nods carefully and held a questioning look on his face.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was this bad. I...You look horrible, I’m taking you to Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi apologizes. 


	5. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo talks with Tsunade about his future

The stress of staying in the cell for so long, seeing the friend he almost betrayed, and lack of nutrients makes Tenzo fall unconscious. Laying eyes her own son, she notices how his hair grew, the bags underneath his eyes never end, and the evidence of malnourishment present throughout his body broke her heart

Tsunade hears the rumors. The whispers of a wood style user as she travels the world. Traveling always soothes her stress. After Nawaki contacts her about Tenzo’s condition, she made a two day journey in hours. She does not want to lose another loved one. Nobody has as good healing powers as she has. 

“Where is my son?” She insists.

The woman at the front desk understands and gestures for Tsunade to follow her. The fifth door on the left leads to the young man. 

“He has stabilized, and just needs rest, food, and water,” The woman discloses, “Under your care, he will get better in no time.”

The nurse leaves the room and returns to the front desk. Tsunade rushes over to the bed and holds onto his hand. She refuses to lose another person. Never again. Not after Dan. Kakashi, Obito, Nawaki, and the Hokage all file into the small Konoha Hospital room.

Tsunade, mad at herself and the world demands, “What did Danzo do to him? How did he get away with this for so long? How come nobody told me anything?” 

“Tenzo did not want to involve you in case you got hurt,” Nawaki assured her, “Danzo sent him on a mission he couldn’t complete, and paid the price.”

“He was ordered to steal my Sharingan,” Kakashi reveals, “We hatched a plan, but we were found out, and Tenzo took the blame for it.”

“A wood style user such as Tenzo should not be in Root to begin with. I will place him in Anbu, under my orders, in the same unit as Kakashi and Nagato, so he will be in safe hands,” the Hokage adds.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage, also was Tsunade’s mentor when she was younger.

“I want to ensure his safety. I refuse to let him join An-”

“That is for me to decide, Tsuna,” Tenzo interjects in a raspy whisper.

Everybody looks at him with astonishment.Tenzo smiles and squeezes Tsunade’s hand. She forgot she was still holding it. She smiles back.

“Are you sure that is what you want?” I won't be able to protect you again” 

“I’ll be with Kakashi, and his squad is known for looking out for each other. I promise I’ll be better,” Tenzo said to calm down Tsunade.

She nods, as if to say “If you wish”. 


	6. First New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo recovers and receives a mission. Naruto arrives! It's a long chapter.

One of his first missions assigned by the Hokage was to ensure Naruto was in good health. Tenzo breathes in slowly, hesitating. This is his first mission? Getting to know the boy that caused Kakashi so much strife? Minato was Kakashi’s mentor before he became Hokage. After the death of Kakashi’s Dad, Minato helped to raise the boy as best he could. Many of the villagers dislike Naruto because of the destructive spirit within the boy.

“I have to complete this tonight, apparently” Tenzo divulges, “But we should catch up sometime, alright? Not in Anbu, but just as two old friends.”

Kakashi nods before yawning “I’m probably going to head back to my place. Don’t forget, we also have a mission tomorrow, so don’t take too long on whatever the Hokage assigned you, okay?”

Tenzo rolls his eyes and the friends part ways. Tenzo walks down the stair alone and looks out towards the horizon. The sun is beginning to set. He should get to the address listed on the paper. He finds his way through the streets of Konoha until he spots a house with the number. Standing outside of Naruto’s house makes him anxious. He shouldn’t fear the boy, but the contained monster caused so much trouble within him. Tenzo raises his hand, and just as he was about to knock, a man with orange hair opens the door.

“You must be Yamato. I’m Yahiko. Lord Hokage told us you were coming. Come on in” Yahiko invites the man in with a smile on his face. 

“Tha-thanks” Tenzo stammers. He did not know the Hokage gave him an undercover name for this

Yahiko closes the door behind the other ninja and gestures for him to come inside further. They head towards the dining room where Naruto, Konan, and Nagato sat. 

“Uncue Yahiko, who is the stranger?” Naruto tries to say. His mouth full of Ramen, so talking came difficult.

Nagato and Konan stifle a laugh.

“This is Yamato. He is related to Granny Tsunade. Also, do not talk with your mouth full, it’s not polite” Yahiko scolds.

Naruto swallows the Ramen, “Hi Yato, I am Naruto. I’m going to become Hokage one day. Don’t get in my way. Believe it.” 

“Okay, I won’t, but no promises,” Tenzo chuckles.

He did not know how else to react, so tenzo sat down next to Yahiko and Nagato at an spare seat at their table. Tsunade and Nawaki travel constantly, so a home-cooked meal like this was rare for Tenzo. He gulps down the delicious meal and talks a lot with the others at the table. Tenzo tries throughout the night to get Naruto to pronounce his name correctly, and fails. After dinner and about an hour of playtime, Naruto gets sleepy and Konan carries him to his room on the second floor. 

“I understand the difficult situation you’re in, Yamato,” Nagato says as soon as Konan returns to the room. “Many people in the village fear him because he holds the Nine-tails Fox within him. He gets bullied for it. The younger generation don’t know, they just copy their parents whenever he walks by.”

“He doesn’t know the immense power is within him,” Konan continues, “We haven’t told him anything about his parents, other than they died heroically. It’s also a bit difficult to find somebody to take of him while we are on missions, too. Jiraiya-sensei is only around so much, and you know how he is.”

Tenzo nods. Jiraiya is not the best caretaker, and often would rather write his rather unusual books.

“He hopes to become the Hokage to make the villagers recognize him,” Yahiko adds, “He also just joined the Ninja Academy. He is in the same class as Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. The children of the other noble clans happen to be in his class too.”

Tenzo sits on the couch, unable to say anything. He tries to comprehend what the three others just told him. His mission is to monitor Naruto and the unwanted power inside of him. He didn’t want to know more about Naruto’s life. 

“Well, to clarify my mission, Lord Hokage asked me to keep an eye on the young boy as he matures. I may not be around due to Anbu missions or other time constraints, but I could watch over him when I am home,” Tenzo offers, “I know you have the Rinnegan, one of the most powerful visual techniques in the world, but I can use the wood style. If anything happens if you are away, I am more than capable to stop him.”

“Wood style techniques are very unique and you are the only living person capable of using it. Finding ninja to babysit a young Jinchuriki is quite difficult,” Nagato said, “I might just take you up on that offer. Your power might prove useful in the future if and when Naruto decides to tame the fox within him and use its power for good.”

Tenzo hums, “So, I take it we have an agreement.”

Yahiko and Nagato nod.

“Then I must leave and report back to Lord Hokage, let’s talk soon.”

Tenzo pushes himself up from the couch and marches back to the entrance of the house. He puts his shows on and makes his way to the Hokage’s office under the cover of darkness. Hopefully it is not too late to meet with him. Tenzo knocks on the door to the office lightly. On the second knock, the door opens wide to reveal the Hokage. Tenzo and the Hokage exchange looks and the younger ninja proceeds to explain the agreement he and Team Jiraiya had come to that evening. After the debriefing, Tenzo returns to his empty house.


	7. Anbu Mission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo's first Anbu mission with Kakashi.  
> Plus two original characters, because, ANBU have emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise - Early update! I know it's only been a couple days, but I thought I would need more time editing this part. I probably do need more time, so if there are any errors or anything, please let me know!

The next day, Tenzo awoke at the crack of dawn to Kakashi standing over him.

“Wake up sleepyhead, it’s time for your first Anbu mission” Kakashi declares

Tenzo shoots up, “That’s today? I thought it would be tomorrow!”

Kakashi shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Get out of my room, I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

The five minutes quickly turns into 15 minutes and Tenzo meanders out with a bag of food, weapons, extra clothing, and wearing his Anbu attire, without the mask. A grey vest with black clothing underneath. Although the clothing had similarities to Root, it makes him happy. Kakashi waits outside of his house and they walk together to the Anbu headquarters.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Kakashi said.

“I am,” Tenzo sighs, “I’m just a bit nervous, you know? I don’t want them to treat me any differently just because of some stupid power.”

“We are all in Anbu because each of us have ‘some stupid power’,” Kakashi replies, “You’ll fit right in.”

Tenzo rolls his eyes, “You know what I mean, Bakashi.”

“Where did you hear that name, Tenzo?” Kakashi stops in his tracks, “Did Obito tell you?”

Tenzo shrugs and laughs, “Ask him yourself when you get the chance.”

The Hokage Anbu headquarters reside underneath the Hokage building. The two friends make their way down several flights of stairs and several dark hallways until they reach their destination. Kakashi and Tenzo stop in front of a door. The taller of the two jonin knocks rhythmically on the door. Tenzo assumes it may be some type of code. The door shutters open and they both stroll in. The door slams shut behind them and a thick silence settles in the air. In the room, five other ninja sit on wooden benches. Metal lockers line each wall with name plates on each. Tenzo notices two lockers with names he recognizes. One says  _ Kakashi _ , while the other says  _ Yamato. _ Tenzo realizes he will not be using his real name in Anbu. 

“Team Ro, we have a new recruit,” Kakashi announces to the room, “His name is Yamato.”

“Welcome to the team, newbie,” A tall burly man stands up, “You can call me Izo. We’ve heard quite a bit about you from the Captain.”

“I’m the Captain,” Kakashi points out, “Your locker is on the right.”

Tenzo places his bag within the locker on the wall of the room and faces back towards the group of masked elites. He takes out his mask and places it over his face. Although there are similarities to the Root, Anbu had a different atmosphere. As Tenzo got acquainted with his new teammates, he realized that each person cared deeply for each other. Each person was as important as the mission. Nobody gets left behind. 

“How we do things here is a little different from Root, although mission takes priority, our comrades are also important. This team relies on each other both in and outside of Anbu. We’re a family. Don’t hesitate to ask questions to me or the captain,” Izo tells Tenzo, “I joined Anbu when I turned 17. I’ve been a jonin in the village since 13. I’ve served under the third and fourth Hokage. I can easily use stealth techniques to hide my chakra signature and those close around me. When the fourth Hokage arrived he made some changes that have stuck with Anbu since his death. One of those changes was assigning Kakashi to this team. Even at such a young age, he knew how to lead. Yet, I think he still has a lot to learn.”

“How old are you now?” Tenzo asks, “And do you have any plans for after Anbu?”

“I’m 30. I’m surprised I’ve made it this far, honestly. I think I may become a jounin instructor if I retire. My niece, Tori, is graduating from the Academy this year and I want to support her career as a kunoichi.”

“That’s fantastic! She must be really precious,” Tenzo smiles

“She lives with my parents. The incident four years ago affected all of us. I lost my elder sister and my brother-in-law.”

Tenzo shook his head, “I’m sorry for your loss. I am sure they would be happy to know that you care for her.”

Izo huffs, “I try, but there is only so much I can do while in Anbu.”

Nobody in Root had much family to speak of. Tenzo did not speak with Tsunade for months. Just as Tenzo opens his mouth to reply to Izo, Kakashi stands up on one of the benches. He signals to get everybody’s attention,

“Okay, now that everyone is settled in, I received the next mission. According to intel, there was a sighting of a rogue ninja from another of the Five Great Villages. Sasori, from Sunagakure (Village Hidden in The Sand) made an appearance on the northern border. A combined team from Suna and Konoha Anbu are to investigate this disturbance. We will turn over Sasori if we capture him first. We do not want to go to war with Suna, so cooperate with them,” Kakashi announces, “According to the Bingo Book, Sasori is a puppet-master. He also has the ability to even kill somebody with them. Do not underestimate our enemy. We must lure him away with minimum casualties. We meet with our allies on the outskirts of the Northern Village. Any questions?”

Tenzo and the rest of Team Ro stand solemnly. 

“Very well, we leave in five minutes. Take the essentials and meet in the Northwest underground passage. We depart from there. We’re going by foot. Dismissed.” 

The team of five masked ninja disperse and open to their lockers to gather clothing, small amounts of food and water, and any other valuables necessary for the mission. Izo and Tenzo talk of the mission and walk to the departure spot. Kakashi, in his signature fox mask with red markings, and Tenzo, in his cat mask with red and green markings. The masks of Anbu have a slight distinction between them all. Kakashi nods his head to the rest of the group and they exit Konoha through the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this part without my original characters, but I thought it would be interesting. There is more to come. Tsunade may be returning in the near future. Same with Naruto and friends. I also need to somehow incorporate more of Might Guy. If anybody has any ideas, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr @potato-poet or @Coolbeans432
> 
> Thanks again for reading and there will be more updates in the future (again, hopefully by the end of May I will have a couple new chapters)
> 
> I'll try respond to comments too. This is going to be a big heckin fanfic. :)


	8. Anbu Mission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ANBU team reach the town and get settled. They meet an unlikely character and have some alcohol.  
> (Let's just assume the drinking age here is 18)

As they fly through the trees, anxiety bubbles up through Tenzo. He wants to protect Kakashi, Izo, and the rest of his team. Unlike in Root, their lives actually matter and Tenzo feels he does not have the ability to keep them alive. Tenzo glances up to Kakashi, who runs at the front of the group. He holds up a hand and signals the group to stop. They silently cease all movement. In their perches high in the trees, the team notice a merchant with a large cart heading towards the town. Not wanting to arouse suspicion from the locals or otherwise, Kakashi nods and takes off his Anbu mask. He also proceeds to put on civilian clothes over his ninja attire to blend in. He nods to the others and they start doing the same as well. They place their Anbu masks in their bags and put on “normal” clothing. As soon as the merchant leaves their line of sight, they drop down onto the forest floor on the outskirts of the village. 

“We’re at the town to celebrate the ‘wedding’ between Suki and Izo,” Kakashi tells everyone, “Let’s head to the inn and check in”

They follow their leader to the Silent Ice Inn, an inexpensive, traditional inn with an onsen. Tenzo and his comrades check into their rooms. Suki, a female Anbu member, and close friends with Izo, walks with him to their personal room, pretending to be newlyweds. The other two women of the team enter a room on the left, and the three remaining men claim the right room. As soon as everyone got comfortable in the lodgings, they meet at the entrance of the inn. 

“The rest of our friends haven’t seem to have arrived yet, so I suggest we do some shopping and and sightseeing before they do, alright? We can get this party started without them.” Kakashi announces. He really means “Suna is running a bit behind, so we should do some digging and befriend the locals.”

“Hey Haru, can we go together? I still owe you from a couple months back,” Tenzo asks Kakashi. He uses a pseudonym, just like the rest of the team. 

Kakashi face muscles indicates a smile, ”Definitely. Everybody, don’t get lost, meet up here in 3 hours.”

He wears an eyepatch over his sharingan and a scarf blocks his face. The group splits off in pairs. Tenzo and Kakashi, Suki and Izo, Erika and Wako. Ken decides to stay behind, in case Suna arrives in the next three hours. As everybody goes their separate directions throughout the village, Tenzo and Kakashi find a small tavern near the outskirts of town. Being early afternoon, only three passed out patrons liter the establishment. 

The two walk up to the bar and sit down in empty stools. Tenzo calls over the bartender. A short, red-haired woman in a grey top and brown pants walk up to them from behind the bar.

“Can I help either of you?” she asks in a bored tone, her face straight and unchanging.

“Yeah, can I get a thing of Spicy Mango Lager for my friend and I?” Kakashi replies.

She reaches underneath the bar to get the cans of beer for them and places it in front of them.

“Anything else?” She says. Her face gains a hint of emotion when looking at Kakashi.

“Your name would be nice,” Kakashi tells her through his scarf, and manages to wink with one visible eye.

Tenzo feels the flirting is a bit unnecessary for the mission. 

“Maddie. My name is Uzumaki Maddie,” She says.

“Oh, how interesting. My name is Haru, my friend here is Yamato. Uzumaki, did you say? I think I’ve heard that name before, ” Kakashi looks over to Tenzo and takes a sip of his beer from underneath his scarf. 

Tenzo stammers and dumbly says, “Ye-yeah, I think I heard the name before. That man, with the weird eyes.”

“Nagato? You’ve met Nagato?” Maddie lights up. 

“That’s his name! Yeah. He saved our butts a while back. It’s because of him we are here today.” 

“He’s my cousin and a ninja of Amegakure and Konoha,” Maddie mentions “He rarely visits, but it’s always nice to see family. There’s not many of us these days, ya know. Ever since the war.”

“Yeah, I get it. Everyone was affected.” Kakashi says, “Even now, there are some strange things going on with those shinobi. I saw some Konoha shinobi a couple days back patrolling a nearby area.”

Kakashi did talk with ninja that happened to stumble upon bodies and see a suspicious person lurking around the area. Maddie perks up again at this. Tenzo takes another sip of his fruity drink before placing it on the counter again.

“Do you know why they would be here, Maddie?” Kakashi continues, gesturing to Tenzo, “I’m here with my friend and I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“I think it’s because of the disappearances going on around here,” Maddie admits, “I know a malicious chakra signature when I sense one. I also know a shinobi signature too.”

She looks up at the two ninja, “Whatever is in this town, get rid of it. I’ve grown fond of this town, but I can’t defend it alone. I was a chunin before giving up that life. I recognize the two of you from my time in Konoha. The White Fang’s son, and the son of Tsunade.”

“So you knew?” Tenzo acknowledges, “And you said you left Konoha.”

“That’s a story for another time. But yes, of course I knew. I’m not always this nice to customers, ya know,” she declares, “I need your help and you need mine. We should meet in a more...secluded place.”

“That sounds reasonable. We are staying at the Silent Ice Inn, when you get off your shift, meet us there. We should continue talking,” Tenzo offers.

“I get off around four, so I can meet this afternoon,” Maddie says with her arms folded, “I want you out of my town as soon as this is over, alright? I’m done with all this ninja stuff. I gave up that life for a reason.”

“Thanks for the drinks, Maddie, and for everything else. We’ll see you later,” Kakashi places 170 ryo on the counter and stands up, “Keep the change.”

Tenzo follows suit and they exit the bar. As they walk down the worn trail that leads back to town, Tenzo decides to break the silence that settled between them.

“We have a little over two hours until we need to return to the Inn and our meeting with Maddy, what should we do?” Tenzo inquires.

“We could find the others, go shopping for a ‘wedding gift’ for Izo and Suki, or just go back to the hotel,” Kakashi proposes. 

“How about we buy a small gift, and if we still have time, befriend some of the locals. Maddie isn’t really from here, and we should obtain some more information,” Tenzo says.

“Sounds like a plan, Yamato,” Kakashi says when they enter the large shopping area in the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DrChickenSlinger, my friend, when I asked you for a first name, Ronald was not what I expected. Madeline is a MUCH better name. I honestly couldn't stop thinking of Ronald Weasley. When I told my irl friends, they thought the whole situation was hilarious. Unfortunately, I didn't specify if the name should be more masculine or feminine, so that's really on me.  
> Ronald is too great of a name for a female Uzumaki OC
> 
> And since I didn't know the names of other Team Ro members, I just looked some up. But they are really nothing but side characters, so far.  
> Izo, Suki, and Maddie are probably the most important OC's in the story (at the moment), so don't worry. 
> 
> Chapter 9 and 10 will most likely be longer and focus on the action parts of the mission with Sasori. I'll skip over some of the boring parts. I'm bad at writing and I'm worse at writing fighting sequences, sorry.   
> There is also a lot of dialogue, so sorry about that too.
> 
> I'll try to update again soon, but no promises!


	9. Anbu Mission Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo tries his hardest and saves a couple people. He does a fight thing and he does it for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of blood and swearing in this chapter. Slight violence happens too.

Tenzo feels a bit of a buzz after he drank the Mango lager. He knows how much of a lightweight he is, yet he feels more unusual. He thinks he probably should not have alcohol on missions, or any other time.

“Ka-Haru, what time is it?” He says groggily. He feels a headache coming on and refuses want to make a scene in the middle of the street. His companion stands ahead of him and turns around.

“It is about 3:00. Are you alright, Yamato?” Kakashi walks towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Tenzo shakes his head, “I feel weird, there must have been something in the Lager. We should head back to the Inn.”

Kakashi’s face twisted into an expression of confusion, then understanding. He helps his friend back to their lodgings. When they enter, they see a small group of citizens. The white-haired man pushes past them and brings Tenzo to their room.

“Lie down and stay here, I’m going to check if those people we walked passed are indeed our Suna friends, alright?” Kakashi says.

Tenzo nods as his eyes become heavy. What was in his drink, why was it affecting him so much? His senses dull and he closes his eyes. Resting until Maddie arrived seems like a good idea. Kakashi would understand.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” A voice calmly whispers in his ear.

He opens his eyes and jolts up. Instead of the normal bedding he fell asleep on, he grasps at the leaves, grass, and soil that is scattered around him. Tenzo tries to get on his feet, but falls down. He does not feel his mask on his face. Groaning, he looks at the figure in front of him. Maddie stands with her hands on her hips, a huge grin on her face. They appear to be in a heavily forested area next to a cliff that overlooked a beautiful lake. Tenzo would enjoy the view, however, the current situation takes priority. Tenzo gets up slowly this time and wobbles when he stands up, before leaning on a nearby tree.

“What did you do to me? Where are we?” Tenzo blurted groggily, the feeling still not wearing off.

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I trust you a bit more than Kakashi, and you’re easier to get than he is, no offense,” Maddie says, “Here let me help you. The pill worked better than expected.”

She goes up to Tenzo before he backs away from her touch. He still holds on to the tree and shakes his head, trying to clear it.

“I’m flattered, but drugging someone's drink isn’t the way to get with them. I also don’t know you that well,” Tenzo tells her, not fully grasping the situation.

“Dude, ew, no. I’m a good 10 years older than you and I have a wife and daughter,” Maddie snaps.

“Oh...sorry,” Tenzo mumbles, “Wait, how do you have a da-”

“It’s not your business how I have a daughter, dumbass,” Maddie rubs her temples, “Listen closely, I want you to help me get Korra and Karin back. When I got off my shift, they weren’t home, and there was a note on the table.”

Maddie gives him a folded piece of paper, hands trembling. Feeling strong enough to stand without the support of a tree, Tenzo grasps the slip and unfolds it.

_Bring me the wood element user by sunset and you will see your beloved family once again. Meet on the cliff._

__\- S_ _ 

“Is this why you couldn’t trust Kakashi? If he gets me, I am going to become a puppet. We could’ve worked something out!” Tenzo hissed.

Leaves to the right of Tenzo start shifting and he looks over. A large scorpion stinger heads right for his head. Tenzo manages to dodge just before it hits him. Tenzo gets into a defensive stance to protect himself. A hunched figure emerges with a cloak and the scorpion tail that nearly stabbed him moments prior. Behind him were two figures. A small red-headed girl with thick glasses was in the arms of a woman with long, jet black hair. The girl looks to be around Naruto’s age and both of them seem to be crying silently.

“A deal’s a deal Sasori. Give them back,” Maddie demands, although her voice is clearly breaking.

Sasori narrows his eyes and turns towards his prisoners, “You may return to your beloved, you are of no further use to me. I got what I wanted.”

Maddie sprints over to her family, droplets of water falling from her face in streams, “You’re okay, I’m here. Don’t worry I’m here. You’re safe, let’s go home. We’re going home.”

Tenzo stands there and shouts, “Where are the rest of the missing people, Sasori?”

“You’ll willing join them soon,” Sasori maneuvers his tail to yet again attack Tenzo.

He tentatively dodges yet again and weaves signs, “Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu” (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique).

Danzo's right arm turns into several wood stakes that encircles the three innocent women. He runs up to the cliff and jumps. His left arm turns into wood and latches on the cliff. The family and Tenzo slide down until reaching a stop 20 feet down from the top. The arm holding them extends down further and places Korra, Karin, and Maddie, on the beach of the lake, away from Sasori. Using his abilities, Tenzo climbs back up the cliff to see Sasori, still waiting there.

“Art is eternal, forever and never ending. Today, you will become part of my masterpiece,” Sasori exclaims, “My puppets will flourish because of you abilities.”

Tenzo rolls his eyes, “Not today, Satan.”

Sasori’s attacks increased and Tenzo finds it difficult to dodge and counterattack. None of his abilities affect Sasori and the drug from earlier still courses through Tenzo’s veins. Tenzo feels lightheaded, and unable to fight much longer. As he regains his footing and weave hand signs, Sasori’s tail knocks him back into a tree and Tenzo falls to the ground. He tries to push himself up, but a searing pain erupts from his left arm. He attempts to stand up, now with a broken arm, but his opponent slams him back onto the forest floor.

“I need you alive, and struggling will only make it more painful, brat,” Sasori advised.

“We didn’t ask for you opinion,” Kakashi along with Team Ro drop down from the trees, “But the same could be said for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of Karin and of how we know nothing about her family, so maybe I could include that. There is so much going on, but I promise to finish this part of the fic in the next few chapters. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I want to update as frequently as I can, so everybody is happy. 
> 
> Also Off topic (sorry) I wrote a majority of this while listening to the Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra soundtrack, and I need to rewatch the series. The music is absolutely amazing. I also thought, why not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, everybody. I really appreciate everybody who cares enough to read my BS writing. Feel free to leave comments or DM on my tumblr @potato-poet for any ideas. I'll update again in the next couple weeks :)


	10. Anbu Mission Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori vs Team Ro. Sasori proves himself to be a worthy opponent and the author wrote a bit out of character.  
> Warning: blood and swear mentions, also some crying

Tenzo breathes a sigh of relief as he lays eyes on his masked teammates. 

“Thanks,” He mumbles to Izo, who picks him and places him behind his comrades. Izo is easily recognizable, even with the mask because of his bulky figure.

Tenzo remembers, “There is a family down on the beach, Sasori may go after them.” 

“Our friends are already on it,” Kakashi reassures, not bothering to turn to his friend, “They’re coming soon.”

“You guys have friends, huh. They don’t happen to be Suna?” Sasori questions, hinting at a smirk. 

“What’s it to you?” Suki demands, visibly angered at Sasori’s nonchalance. 

“Calm down. Everyone, Formation B.” Kakashi ordered.

* * *

 

Tenzo, on the ground, helpless, realizes the author has totally forgot to make him learn the different formations. The author is facepalming excessively. Using his broken arm, Tenzo weaves the sign for Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu) and sinks into the ground.

* * *

The team encircles  their opponent at specific intervals. Tenzo notices Kakashi has already opened his Sharingan and his hand is low to the ground. Sparks fly around Kakashi’s hand as he attempts to hit Sasori’s head. Sasori blocks with his tail, which Kakashi pierces with his Chidori. Suki and Izo create an Earth Style barrier and trap Sasori while he focuses on Kakashi. Swinging his tail, Sasori hurles Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi’s hand remains stuck in the tail, and his other hand his holding on to it. When Kakashi touches the ground, the ground around him morphs into a humanoid shape and cuts the tail where his hand got stuck. Tenzo jumps back with Kakashi in his hands. As soon as they jump away, an earthen barrier surrounds Sasori.

“My turn to save your butt now. My arm hurts like hell, but I don’t want you getting hurt either,” Tenzo grunted, “We’re even.”

“Thanks Yamato. Suki, Izo, quick thinking,” Kakashi sighs, “My right hand is a bit beat up, but I’ll be fine.”

Kakashi and Tenzo rise to their feet and face towards Sasori’s earthly prison.

“It won't hold for long,” Izo states as the dirt begins to break, “He’s stronger than I thought.”

“Don’t underestimate Sasori of the Red Sand. We’ve been trying to capture him for eight years,” A Suna Anbu appears behind the Konoha team, “We requested help because of Sasori’s strength, don’t think this is something Konoha can handle alone.”

“We weren’t suggesting we capture him without help, we just needed to stall until more equipped backup arriv–,” Suki specifies.

“Now is not the time for bickering, we have to find a better way to contain Sasori before he escapes,” Kakashi interrupts, “What do you have in mind, Taro of the Sand?”

Suki huffs, “I’ll just make another barrier then. Izo, with me.”

Izo and Suki place their hands to the ground to reinforce the wall surrounding their foe. 

“I suggest we use stronger lightning or fire techniques, as his puppets are wood. He also uses many Earth Jutsu, which is weakened by lightning,” Taro suggests, “Tell your team to stay in formation.”

Kakashi looks around and while Kakashi and Tenzo talk with Taro, Suki and Izo move closer to their target. Erika, Wako, and Ken seem to follow close behind their comrades and breaking their formation.

“Ro, back in formation,” Kakashi orders, “Yamato, with me. Taro, gather the rest of your team. I have a plan.”

“I’m not another Konoha shinobi you can order around,” Taro growls, “What’s yo–”

Pieces of rock fly everywhere as Sasori breaks out. Tenzo pushes Kakashi out of the way of a large rock and it hits the younger one’s right left shoulder. Tenzo groans in pain and Kakashi gets up from the ground. A large cloud of dust settles and Kakashi sees Ken, Wako, and Erika with a few cuts and dust on their uniforms, but ultimately unharmed. He notices the silhouettes of two people laying on the ground underneath rocks. He looks over to Taro, who does not have any visible injuries. When the dust settles, Sasori’s brooding figure stands there.

“You Konoha brats are putting up a fight for your friends. In Anbu, I would assume you don’t care for comrades, but it seems like you all have big hearts. Good. They will help me reach my goal. Art is eternal and human life is fleeting. Join with me and you will become immortal and powerful,” Sasori claims.

“You’ve hurt and killed countless innocents and shinobi. We are not like you and our ideals will never align. Come willingly and your punishment will be merciful for a monster like you,” Taro shouts. 

“Taro, you knew me all those years ago. You know that wont happen,” Sasori forewarns, “You put up a fight. And these conditions are not ideal for me. I would like to fight you all when you are at your best. After all, I’d like to add some Konoha to my collection.”

Sasori uses the stump of his severed scorpion puppet to create a dust cloud yet again. By the time the dust falls again, he is nowhere to be seen. 

“Shit!” Tenzo exclaims. The mixture of pain from his broken arm, the blunt force from the rock, and the disappointment of losing Sasori all hit Tenzo at once. 

“Yamato, are you alright?” Kakashi rushes to his friends side. 

“Not particularly, but I am not the only injured one. Izo and Suki are knocked out,” Tenzo yelps when Kakashi puts pressure on his arm, “Please don’t do that.”

Kakashi looks at him apologetically through his mask. 

“Ken, Wako, get Izo and Suki out from the rocks. Erika, use your healing on Izo and Suki, then Yamato. Patch your own wounds too. Taro, signal the rest of your team to rendezvous here, pronto,” Kakashi demands. 

“What about you, Capitain?” Erika asks. 

“I’ll tend Yamato’s and my own wounds for the time being. Izo and Suki need more experienced healing right now,” Kakashi explains. 

Taro disappears into the forest and makes his way to his team. Kakashi, using his unhurt hand, pulls out a small white box from his pocket and opens it. He sets it down on the ground. He pulls out an ace bandage and wraps it around his injured hand. Blood seeps through, but Kakashi just needs to stabilize it.

“That’ll do until help arrives. Let me help you with your arm,” Kakashi moves from their position and breaks a few branches with his left and returns to Tenzo’s painted figure. 

He places two branches on either side of Tenzo’s left forearm. Tenzo winces and bites his lip. 

“Hold them in place as best you can,” Kakashi says, “You’ll be fine.”

Kakashi proceeds to wrap his arm with medical tape and ace bandages while Tenzo’s holds it in place. He also bandages Tenzo’s bruised shoulder that got hit by the rock. Kakashi stops and looks up at Tenzo. Tears clearly stream down his friend’s face. Tenzo tries to look away from Kakashi, but the elder puts his hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a loose hug.

“Don’t worry Tenzo. None of this is your fault. The pain will dull. You’ll be fine,” Kakashi whispers into his ear.

“I’ve been such a burden. I’ve been so stressed. It’s because of me, Sasori got away, both of us are injured, Izo and Suki could be dead, and Maddie’s family could be in huge trouble.” Tenzo manages to cry out, “My first mission, I get drugged and kidnapped, the person I needed to capture fought me for a power I shouldn’t even have, and I lost. I also forgot my mask. I’m now crying into my captain’s shoulder about how I cost the damn mission!”

“Tenzo, it’s alright, none of us blame you for what happened here today. It’s because of your power that I am not severely injured,” Kakashi reassures, “You saved me not once, but twice. You also disabled Sasori’s poisonous tail. You’re a hero and a friend, don’t ever forget that.”

Tenzo breaks out of the embrace and wipes the tears away with his right arm.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” He sniffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> Upcoming in Naruto: Legendary Defenders
> 
> Tenzo: I punched Sendak!  
> Kakashi: Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.  
> Tenzo: We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!  
> Kakashi: Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen.
> 
> Sorry, I had to :)  
> I've said this in past chapters, but I'll wrap this part of the story up real soon guys!
> 
> Feel free to put comments, questions, compliments, or criticism, down below or message me on tumblr @Potato-poet


	11. Recovery Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting Sasori and sustaining multiple injuries, Tenzo and Team Ro deal with the aftermath. While his injuries heal, Tenzo and Kakashi learn more about Maddie.
> 
> Triggers: Brief Mentions of blood

The sound of several footsteps emanate from the forest. Tenzo stops sniffling and looks towards the sound. As Suna Anbu and Maddie’s family come into view, he breathes a sigh of somewhat relief.

“Maddie, are you alright?” Tenzo slowly gets up from his sitting position, cradling his hurt arm. 

“Of course I am fine, you saved my butt. Yet the next thing I know, there are Suna Shinobi surrounding me and my family. I assumed it was about Sasori, but I thought your team would help me out, not these strangers,” Maddie complains. 

“Why are you here? You should be safe and back in town,” Tenzo says. 

“Well, my wife and I do know some medical ninjutsu, so I insisted on returning, and I refuse to leave my family’s side,” Maddie insists.

Maddie’s wife, Korra, put her hands on their daughter’s eyes so she does not see the gruesome scene in front of her.

“Thank you, but your daughter is really young, are you sure this is the best place for her?” Kakashi inquires.

“The best place for her right now is by my side,” Maddie replies. 

“Taro, can you take her daughter to a safe distance, but within eyesight of Maddie?” Kakashi faces towards the familiar masked figure, “And please ask your squadron to set a perimeter.”

Taro barks orders at his team and takes Karin’s hand, “Do you want to look at the beautiful sunset on the lake?”

Karin, hands still over her eyes, tries to rip her hand away from the unknown figure, “I want to stay with Me and Mommy.”

“Karin, it’s alright, I’ll sit with you and the nice man. Ma has to talk with the other nice people right now, okay? Let’s go.” Korra soothingly tells her, “Just don’t look behind you.”

“Why not?” Karin asks.

“Because I said so,” Korra replies

They walk over to the cliff and sit down overlooking the lake. Korra takes her hands off of Karin and she gasps.

“This is where the good man saved us,” Karin says, curling up into her mom, “And the bad man fought him. Is the good man okay?”

“I am okay,” Tenzo winces when Maddie begins to unwrap Kakashi’s makeshift cast.

“Sorry about that. I need to clean up the wound first,” Maddie apologizes in a quiet voice so her daughter doesn't hear. 

Tenzo realizes that she has a backpack full of medical supplies laying next to her. She unwraps the bloodied bandage and removes the sticks from his arm. Using a pair of scissors, she cuts off the shredded shirt sleeve and it falls to the ground. Maddie hovers her hands over Tenzo’s arm and green chakra emanates from her palms. 

“How long since you’ve used ninjutsu?” Tenzo questions.

“Not that long, actually. I volunteer at a small health clinic in the town. l. It’s a small place and only two people work there full time. One of them is my wife, Korra,” Maddie explains, “That’s how we met.”

“And Karin? She looks quite a bit like you,” Tenzo points out.

“I might as well tell you. She is my biological child. I fell in love with a man who I thought was perfect for me. However, he was a shinobi. I long since abandoned that life, but it was a part of him. One day, he went on a mission. He never came back, so I assumed the worse. Korra offered to help raise Karin. She helped me with my loss and I fell in love again. We finally got married about a year ago. The village is very accepting and they treat us like family. It’s a very small community.”

“I see,” Kakashi says, listening intently with Tenzo on her life story, “But why tell us now? Or at all?”

“I was a Kunoichi at one time, ya know. Tsunade trained me in basic healing ninjutsu before I arrived here,” She adds. 

Maddie lifts her hands from Tenzo’s arm and grabs a full bottle of water. Getting some gauze she pours some water onto it, “This is going to hurt a little, I haven’t fully healed it, I need to clean up the dried blood first.”

Tenzo clenches his teeth in pan and discomfort when she presses down on his arm, “Thanks for the warning.”

“You are very welcome,” She replies, “Kakashi, you’re next.”

After cleaning up the blood, she picks a large cloth from her bag and wraps it around Tenzo, as a sling. She turns to Kakashi and unwraps the bandages and cleans up his wounds. She cloaks his hand in a new bandage. 

“There all set,” Maddie announces, “Although we should get you to the hospital soon.”

Tenzo remembers, “What about Izo and Suki?”

“They are stabilized. They got knocked out by the force of the rocks, but neither of them are in critical condition,” Erika answered, “A little help would be appreciated. Wako and Ken are useless when it comes to this type of stuff.”

“Maddie, can you help her?” Kakashi asks.

She nods and rises to her feet, “Let me take a look at them.”

Tenzo and Kakashi also stand up again and make their way towards the rest of the team. 

“How are they, Erika and Maddie?” Kakashi says.

“Although they may be stable, we have to get them to our place,” Maddie suggests. 

“We have to keep this out of the village’s knowledge. If they find out multiple shinobi from different hidden villages are here, it could send a wrong message.” Taro walks up to see the damage done. 

Mumbles of agreement rippled through the conscious people in the group. 

“The clinic is out of the way from the crowds. I can lead your team there, plant man,” Maddie says. 

“I assume I am plant man?” Tenzo says. 

Maddie lets out a small chuckle, “Mr. Sandman, call your team. Plant man, help carry your friends. I’ll lead the way back to the hospital with my family.”

“Mr. Sandman? I didn’t know I was a 65 year old song,” Taro objects.

“Just call your team, Taro,” Kakashi insists, “Erika, Wako, Ken, help me get Izo and Suki up. And shut up, Plant man.”

“I didn't even say anything!” Tenzo protests.

“You were going to offer help. You are the most injured,” the masked man replies, “Which would only hinder us, so I suggest you just walk alongside us.”

Tenzo reluctantly agrees. Taro calls for his team yet again. Korra, Karin, and Maddie walk in front of the group towards the clinic. Suna Anbu surround Maddie’s family and the injured Konoha shinobi.

* * *

 

Maddie leads them to the tavern she works at part time. In the forest, not far behind the establishment, a large cabin comes into view made up of White Pine. Two windows are on the wall surrounding door in the middle of the long log house. 

“Here is the clinic,” Maddie announces, “It’s a bit out of the way, we didn’t have enough money to build it in the village center.”

“Better for us, I guess,” Tenzo mentions.

“Karin, Korra, can you both open the door and set up for our friends?” Maddie requests.

“But I don’t want to leave your side again Mommy! What if the bad man comes?” Karin cries.

“The bad man won't come again,” Maddie reassures, “I’ll go with you to protect you and Ma, okay?”

“Okay, can the plant man come with us?” Karin rubs her teary eyes.

Tenzo glances at Maddie, “Who am I to refuse your daughter, but I think the sandman has to stay behind with his friends, alright?”

“Let’s open the door, Karin,” Korra says. 

Karin nods, and the two Uzumaki, Citizen, and Anbu make their way towards the wooden door. Korra opens the door and Karin reaches for the nearby light switch. The cabin has a clean, white interior. Six small hospital beds with dividers between them and bedside tables appear on the right side of the group as they enter. To the left, cabinets and bookshelves full of bottles, first aid supplies, and healing books line much of the wall. A partially opened door also leads to the restroom, with a shower, bathtub, toilet, and sink. A kitchenette with a small counter, refrigerator and freezer, and sink is placed on the wall opposite the doorway. 

“Take off your shoes when you enter, and bring the most injured in here. Put them on the beds. The Suna team should secure a perimeter around this area,” Maddie orders.

Tenzo takes off his shoes and places them on a shoe rack by the door. Maddie places her bag from earlier on a circular table with chairs Tenzo ignored. Korra places Karin at one of the seats at the table and grabs a milk carton and a plastic cup and pours her a glass. Wako and Erika carry Izo to the nearest bed. Kakashi, with his good hand, and Ken, carry Suki over to the bed next to him. Maddie moves the divider between the beds away to have a good view of them both. 

“I think you should all get washed up. I have extra towels in the bathroom and some clothes for everyone,” Maddie suggests, “Korra will explain how things work. After you’re done cleaning off, your healer should help me out here.”

“Then I should wash myself first,” Erika proposes, “I am the healer."

“That seems reasonable. The windows also seem tinted, so taking the masks off should not be a problem,” Kakashi says, taking off his Anbu mask, “We grant you full permission to take off Izo’s and Suki’s masks in order to help them.”

“I’m only taking off my mask in the privacy of the restroom,” Erika states, walking towards the smaller room, "Where do you keep the spare clothes?" 

Korra gets up from her chair and opens a cabinet full of small parcels, and hands one to Erika. 

She feels it and nods, "Are the towels in the wash room?"

"Yes," Korra affirms

She walks inside the bathroom and closes the door. Tenzo hears the sound of a shower turning on moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay. That was difficult to write. I though writing fight scenes would be difficult. I wasn't sure where to put the Clinic, or if was as high tech as it should be. With the six beds and all.  
> To clear some stuff up - Korra and Maddie own the place.  
> After fighting, most people would likely be covered in sweat, mud, and other grime, which most action movies don't alway show them cleaning up, so...someone should. 
> 
> I am currently swamped in finals, as my school gets out late, so I might not post a chapter over the next couple weeks. But, I will be responding to comments and if anyone has anything to say, DM me on tumblr @potato-poet 
> 
> If anybody sees any errors or has any constructive criticism, please comment!  
> Compliments are also much appreciated. If anybody has an idea of what I should do next, also let me know.   
> Also, Happy Pride month Everyone!!


	12. Recovery Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro get treated by Maddie. Karin is a wholesome girl. Kakashi helps out Tenzo with his injury

Korra gets up from her seat and walks over to the sink. She opens the cupboard underneath and takes out a large buckets, and puts it under the faucet and turns it on. She then gets different colored parcels from the clothing cupboard and gives them to each of the conscious team. Korra then takes out the bucket from the sink and brings it over to Maddie.

“Much appreciated honey,” Maddie thanks as she carefully takes off Izo’s and Suki’s masks.

“The male seems to be in a slightly worse condition than the female, so I will clean him up first,” Maddie continues, “I’ll need to clean him here and work deal with his wounds.”

“Do you need privacy for that,” Kakashi asks.

“That would be helpful, can you adjust the dividers around the sides and ends of the two beds?” Maddie says.

“Of course,” Tenzo and Kakashi create a makeshift wall of the movable curtains on wheels surrounding their injured comrades and Maddie. 

Erika emerges from the bathroom only moments later with her short brown hair dripping on her borrowed clothing. She places her dirtied uniform on a chair nearby Karin. Her mask rests on her face, and it also appears cleaner.

“What do you need me to do, Uzumaki?” Erika demands as she walks over to the blocked off area. 

“Help me declothe your male comrade, he appears in worse condition than I anticipated. The other female seems to be stable, so we will deal with her later,” Maddie orders.

Tenzo could feel the air from the blocked area becoming tense.

“So we can wash him?”

“Correct,” Maddie affirms.

Wako shakes his head and enters the bathroom with his spare clothes. The sounds of the door closing and the cloth shifting from the other side of the divider fill up the cabin. 

“Korra, can I get some help here,” Maddie pleads.

“Definitely,” Korra rushes back over to her wife with a towel and two bags to help with the unconscious. Tenzo places his bag down next to the sink and turns it on. He washes his free hand splashes his face. He takes off his headband and places it on top of the bag. He then sits across the table from Karin.

“You are a strong girl, Karin,” Tenzo tells her, “My name is Yamato. I helped you and your Ma and Mommy. You already knew that though.”

Karin looks up at him, “Thank you, Yamato. You saved us from the bad man.”

“Do you remember where the bad man took you?”

She shakes her head as tears start forming, “I was playing at home with Ma when a stranger knocked. Then I felt sleepy. When I waked up, Ma holded me super tight and wouldn’t let go. She sung a sweet song.”

Tears start continuously streaming down Karin’s face. Tenzo felt his heart tear in sadness looking at her. 

“My friends and I will protect you from the bad man, okay? He won’t bother you or Ma or Mommy ever again,” Tenzo promises.

“Really,” Karin gets out between quiet sobs, “You promise?”

“I mean it,” Tenzo replies. 

He puts his right hand out on the table and focuses on it. Using his wood release, he creates a small Sakura Blossom for Karin.

“You make flowers?” She blurts, “What kind of flowers can you make?”

“I can make all types of flowers and plants,” Tenzo says, “But it’s supposed to be a super secret. Can you keep a super secret?” 

“Can you make this flower?” She points to a page in her book and shows Tenzo.

Tenzo looks at it and the plant she is looking at. She wants him to make a flower he has never seen before.

“I have never seen the flower before in real life, do you think you have it nearby?” Tenzo tells the 4 year old. 

“Ma has a seed collection on the top shelf I can’t get to,” Karin pouts, defeated.

“It’s okay, I’ll just continue making Sakura flowers then, okay?” He offers. 

“Okay,” Karin repeats.

“Yamato, it’s your turn to use the restroom,” Kakashi reminds him. 

Wako and Ken already went, as water drips from their hair and onto their shoulders. Their masked faces stoic as ever. Tenzo looks up at Kakashi while six more flowers bloom from his hand.

“I think it may be difficult, considering my injury. I’ll wait until everyone else goes before me because it might take me awhile,” Tenzo retaliates, “So you can go before me.”

“No, I’ll help you with your arm,” Kakashi insists.

“You really don’t need to,” Tenzo retorts, “Senpai.”

“Stop it with the Senpai!” Kakashi groans

“Stop trying to offer me help, I can deal with my arm myself,” Tenzo maintains. 

“Stop bickering and let Kakashi help you, Yamato!” Erika shouts from behind the curtains, “We’re trying to work here!”

Tenzo can see the smile forming on Kakashi’s face through his cloth mask. 

“Get your spare clothes, I’ll help you in the bathroom,” Kakashi says. 

Tenzo looks over at Karin; she giggles, “I’ll be okay. I can play with all of these flowers.”

Tenzo shakes his head and gathers his possessions with his usable hand. He maneuvers his way around the table and into the bathroom with Kakashi.

“Well...how should we do this?” Tenzo asks. 

“I’ll help you take off anything you can’t, or don’t feel comfortable me taking off you, and I’ll leave whenever you want me to,” Kakashi answers, “If that’s alright.”

“Can you help me take off my shirt?” Tenzo whispers.

Kakashi barely hears him, “Yeah, definitely.”

Unlike the rest of the team, Tenzo remains in his civilian clothes from hours earlier. Kakashi takes out a kunai and cuts the already destroyed shirt so Tenzo doesn’t have to move his arm. He slowly takes off the ripped shirt to reveal Tenzo’s torso. His sling presses against him and the slight movements make Tenzo flinch.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi’s eye shows a range of emotion.

“I’m fine,” Tenzo insists, “I just want to get clean.”

“Do you want me to…” Kakashi trails off, his eye pointing downward.

“I can take my own pants off,” Tenzo denounces. 

Kakashi pushes back the curtains turns the knob and water cascades down into the small bathtub underneath. 

“I didn’t know this was also a bathtub,” Tenzo looks at the tiny porcelain area filling up.

“I noticed it when we got here,” Kakashi replies snarkily. 

Tenzo confesses, “Thanks. For everything. Although, I have one more favor to ask of you.”

“That you want me in the bathtub with you?” Kakashi jokes.

“No, not now, anyways,” Tenzo smiles, “But I do need somebody to wash me off and help me put the extra clothes on. I don’t trust anybody else.”

“Oh. Wow. Okay, Tenzo, I think our relationship is moving a bit too fast. I’m saving myself for marriage,” Kakashi chuckles.

“We’ve seen each other nude in onsens at least a dozen times. Now I’m crossing the line? That’s it, we’re done. I’m breaking up with you. It’s over,” Tenzo laughs.

“Now here I was, thinking you were the one for me, but now you’ve left me heartbroken.”

A knock on the door snaps the two men out of their flirtatious banter.

“Hurry up and stop flirting, some of us need to use the bathroom, and we don’t want it wreaking of sex,” Wako shouts.

“We’ll clean up afterwards,” Kakashi snickers.

“Shut up,” Tenzo’s face turns bright red, “Just help me clean myself up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Y'all!  
> Instead of studying for exams, I was too busy writing this chapter.   
> Disclaimer: I do not ship Kakashi and Yamato.   
> They are adorable boys and have a platonic friendship. They are comfortable enough with each other to have the interaction in the bathroom without turning it into sexy times. I often have similar interactions with my friends (don't judge) when we had a disagreement. I'm not saying Kakashi and Tenzo are gay, but I'm not not saying they are gay either. They are just guys being dudes being guys being dudes.
> 
> I will finish up the mission soon, promise. I want to incorporate the Konoha Uzumaki's into the fic again, so, yeah. That might be a thing in the near future.   
> Comments are helpful, and any questions can be left too. Kudos are amazing and thank you for reading this far.   
> Congrats on getting this far into the fic!


	13. UPDATE! - Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter this past week. I just finished school. My brain has also decided to stop functioning and it's out of wack. So...I am still working on the next chapter. I'll try to get it out in the next week. I'm sorry for the delay everyone! Message me on tumblr or leave comments down below with questions or anything else. Thanks everyone

In the meantime, enjoy some links to tumblr posts that give me inspiration me to write this train wreck of a fic

  * [Tenzo On Hashirama's shoulders](https://gaydadkakashi.tumblr.com/post/183601506232/sloaners-hashirama-and-little-tenzo-ko-fi)
  * [Tsunade Adopting Tenzo](https://transhyuugacousins.tumblr.com/post/185748072567/sloaners-tsunade-adopts-tenzo-a-comic-a)
  * [I just really appreciate the effort that is put into this post](https://drchickenslinger.tumblr.com/post/185658794805/just-so-you-guys-know-i-baked-my-terrible)
  * [Lmao :)](https://kuramanojutsu.tumblr.com/post/185107040575/da-da-dattebayo-nya)
  * [I don't like Tobirama but....](https://the-story-of-naruto.tumblr.com/post/179672827666/hashirama-im-hungry-tobirama-nice-to-meet-you)
  * [Nohara Rin is a wholesome lovable girl <3](https://0bjto.tumblr.com/post/184304454623/you-knowrin-nohara-is-the-helen-of-troy-of-the)



Follow me and my friend using these links-

  * [Please don't forget to follow my friend(updated)](https://drchickenslinger.tumblr.com)  
  * [(Or me)](potato-poet.tumblr.com)



 

 

Next chapter will be completing the Sasori mission arc 


	14. Recovery Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slower chapter than the previous ones. Tenzo has a fitful sleep and decides to take a small walk.   
> Slight swearing.

Kakashi and Tenzo both exit the bathroom, clean and refreshed. Wako gives them a death glare, and Ken snickers behind him.

“It’s clean Wako, don’t worry. It smells of lavender and coconut,” Kakashi assures.

Wako pushes past them and into the small room, “Thank fuck. I need to take a piss.”

“Language!” Maddie yells, “There’s a child in the room.” 

Tenzo and Kakashi smile slightly and make their way across the room towards the medical professionals. Maddie and Erika appear from behind the curtains while Korra stays behind them. 

“They’ve stabilized, but they are still unconscious. I’m going to stay here tonight with my family to monitor their vitals, but they should be awake within the next couple days,” Maddie explains. 

“The rest of the team and Suna should head back to the inn to avoid looks,” Erika adds, “I’ll be staying here for extra help.”

“A Suna member should stay behind also, to get whatever information they can from Korra or Karin,” Tenzo suggests and looks towards Erika, “And you could listen in.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call Pakkun to report back to Konoha,” Kakashi says.

* * *

 

“What’s our next move?” Wako asks as they enter their room. 

“Return to Maddie’s clinic in the morning for a mandatory meeting. Pakkun will be back by dawn with orders from the Sandaime* on how to proceed,” Kakashi groans, “In the meantime, sleep.”

The Copy Nin flops onto his mat like a fish and rolls into the blankets. Tenzo follows and soon Taro can hear snoring from his room several doors down.

* * *

 

Tenzo wakes up many times during the night. Words Sasori mentioned to him.

_ “A deal’s a deal Sasori. Give them back,” Maddie demands. _

_ Sasori asserts, “You may return to your beloved, you are of no further use to me. I got what I wanted.” _

Did Sasori expect Konoha’s arrival? Did he know of Tenzo’s abilities? During their fight, he seemed fixated on the wood element user.

_ Sasori exclaims, “My puppets will flourish because of you abilities.” _

He most likely knew of his powers. Did he have a spy in Konoha? Was it Danzo? It could have been Orochimaru. Danzo would refuse to align himself with Sasori. He’s too secretive, so it must have been the Snake Sage. He is the only other person aware of his capabilities. After all, it’s partially due to him that Tenzo can manipulate wood. But he wasn’t sure. Returning to Konoha to recover and discuss the information would be wise, yet capturing Sasori would yield answers Tenzo desperately wants. Through all the commotion of the day, Tenzo forgot to tell Kakashi. But then again, he had little time to think for himself.

Not able to fall back asleep, Tenzo gets up in the dark room. Not bothering to change out of his borrowed clothing, he tiptoes around his sleeping companions and puts on his shoes. He jumps out their open window and into the bushes next to their room with little noise. Slowly, Tenzo makes his way back to Maddie’s clinic. Tenzo expects to see Izo and Suki awake and Maddie, Korra, Erika, and a random Suna sitting around the small table. Karin would be asleep. At his arrival, the entrance creaks in the night breeze and a mysterious light illuminates the interior. Tenzo rushes towards the door when it opens all the way. Erika stands there.

“Why are you up in the middle of the night,” she yawns.

“Couldn’t sleep and thought I could come here to check on the team. See how Suki and Izo are doing,” Tenzo lowers his guard, “and also so you can check my arm.”

She moves to let him pass. As he enters, a small lamp lights the table where he sat earlier. Tenzo notices Karin cuddling with Korra, both asleep in one of the beds. A Suna ANBU snores in another bed not far from them. Maddie exits from the bathroom room and looks at Tenzo.

“Are Erika and Izo stable?” Tenzo whispers. 

“They each woke up briefly. They have bruising and mild concussions. They should be given better medical treatment at Konoha. My opinion is that they may have to rest for a week or two before returning to missions. Same goes for you and Kakashi. Half of your team is out of it.” Maddie admits. 

“When Pakkun returns, there might be another team taking over the mission. And since Sasori has been found out,” Erika adds, “He’ll probably skip town. Korra told us approximately where they were kept, so I went to check the vicinity on my own.”

“That’s reckless, what did you find?” Tenzo whisper-shouts. 

“Absolutely nothing, which is the weird part. I’ll probably stay behind to help with our replacements and ensure they know what they’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to post something because I feel bad for not updating more often. The next chapter will be up in the next week, depending. I have started on it and I hope everyone had a great Pride month!


	15. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro make their way back to Konoha and leave the small village behind  
> TW: cuteness overload (in the author's opinion)

As the sun peers through the tall trees, Tenzo jumps out of his bed. He fell asleep at Maddie’s clinic. He only slept a few hours and everyone else sleeps quietly around him. As he walks towards the bathroom, a pounding erupts from the door. As Tenzo unlocks it, Kakashi bursts through the door with the Suna and Konoha Anbu that slept at the hostel. Another Konoha team walk in, making the small space crowded. 

“TENZO! Don’t you dare scare me like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Kakashi pulls his friend into a strong hug. 

“Sorry, senpai, I just couldn’t sleep last night, so I walked here,” Tenzo replies, “And call me Yamato.”

Kakashi’s yelling causes the other sleeping people to stir. 

“Erika, wake up, we got company,” Wako walks in beside Kakashi.

“Okay, jerk,” Erika yawns and grabs her mask off her bedside table. 

“What’s with all the commotion, it’s too early for that shit,” Izo groans.

Erika moves towards Izo’s bed, “Are you alright?”

“I have a raging headache and I want to sleep,” Izo says, “So everyone please kindly shut the fuck up or get out because I do not want to deal with any more shit right now.”

The Suna team and replacement Konoha Anbu shuffle out the entrance and stand in front of the cabin. 

Maddie rubs her eyes, “I’ll make breakfast for everyone at my tavern, but Erika, Yamato, and Kakashi will stay behind with the injured and my family.” 

“Why? I’m starving! I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday when you drugged me!” Tenzo complains.

“Sorry about that, but now you get some treatment, some knowledge on Sasori, and a free meal,” Maddie retorts, “So, I’ll call that a win-win situation.”

“Get me an omelet,” Suki chuckles.

“And a stack of pancakes for me,” Izo adds.

“I’m not a gourmet chef, but I’ll see what I can do,” Maddie smiles and exits her property to lead the others. 

Kakashi walks behind the dividers the close off Izo’s and Suki’s beds.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asks, “I didn’t want to put you in that type of danger.”

They both nod in unison.

“It wasn’t your fault, Captain,” Suki replies, “Sasori was a worthy opponent.”

“Unfortunately, I tried tracking the outskirts of town, and the fight area, and there was minimal trace of him,” Kakashi states,” And because of how disheveled our team is, another, slightly more experienced team will be replacing us.”

“What about Maddie and her family?” Tenzo chimes in.

“Maddie refuses to return to Konoha. Says it brings back too many memories. She was considering going to a smaller hidden village. Karin could be trained to be a medical kunoichi,” Erika interjects.

“That’s interesting,” Suki smiles, “But when are we returning Konoha?”

“We’re making the return trip today,” Kakashi explains, “It’s a pretty short mission, but I refuse to danger my team further.”

“So that’s why I heard so many footsteps,” Izo sighs, “I can’t wait to go home.”

“It’s only been a day,” Tenzo tells the injured man.

“So? I’m always excited to go home after a mission. I see the smile on Tori’s face, and it fills me with joy. This is a dangerous job, so I spend as much time as I can with her.”

“You’ll have plenty of down time, as you need time to heal from your injuries,” Erika reminds him, “And also spend time with family. Same for Kakashi and Yamato.”

“My injuries aren’t that severe though,” Kakashi mentions.

“You are most definitely getting rest,” Suki demands, “With all due respect, captain, if I have to, you do too. You’ve worked your ass off for this team, and we’ve seen people come and go. It’s been nearly a year since this many of us were injured. So I suggest we all take time off.”

“Suki, I know we don’t know each other all that well, but I second your statement,” Tenzo agrees, “We don’t want to overextend ourselves, so it’s best if we return and debrief as soon as we can.”

“Good thing is, I checked out early this morning, explaining that the bride and groom stayed out the entire night partying and decided to return home. I brought all of the bags here, with the help of Wako and Ken,” Kakashi turns around to face his comrades, “Thanks you two.”

“No problem Captain,” Wako replies

“I just want some Ichiraku Ramen,” Ken mumbles

Laughter ripples through the team. As Tenzo looks around at his new friends, he feels a small hand tugging at his vest.

“Yamato-san? Are you really leaving today,” Karin whines.

Tenzo kneels down and faces her, “I’m super sorry, but I have too.”

“Awww. Why? What if the bad man comes again,” She asks.

“My other friends are here to protect you if that happens. But, it wont, I promise.” Tenzo smiles, “If you want to visit me anytime, just ask your parents, but I’ll visit when I can.”

“Come back soon?” Karin pleads.

Tenzo smiles and nods. His team gathers their belongings and slowly make their way out of the clinic and towards the tavern. 

“Smells really good,” Kakashi comments on the smell in the tavern.

“Kakashi, is that you? I made your orders first because I want you out of this town,” Maddie tells them from the kitchen.

“I thought we were friends,” Kakashi teases.

“Bold of you to assume either of us have friends,” Maddie replies.

Laughs can be heard from the other two teams as Maddie exits the kitchen and goes behind the bar. She holds bags of packaged food to give to the disheveled team. 

“Don’t die on your way back, I need someone to pay me back for the treatment and food,” Maddie smiles.

“Thanks for everything, Maddie. Sorry our mission was cut short,” Tenzo apologizes, “But duty calls elsewhere.”

Maddie hands Team Ro their packaged food, “Don’t be strangers you guys! Visit in between missions if time allows. You can always stay at the clinic.”

“No promises,” Erika chuckles as the exit, “Thanks again!”

“Bye,” Suki says through the closing door.

“Let’s make our way back home,” Kakashi orders.

* * *

 

The return trip to Konoha takes almost twice as long becuase of the various injuries. They slowly make their way as they eat their delicious Uzumaki food.

“I should tell Nagato of the town. He’ll be happy to know he and Naruto are not the only Uzumaki left,” Tenzo confides in Kakashi, “And Naruto would have a family member that’s his age.”

“Don’t tell them immediately as that could put the Uzumaki clan in further risk. Once the other teams get Sasori out here for sure, you should ask the Hokage,” Kakashi replies.

“But it’s not the Sandaime’s desicion,” Tenzo argues.

“When it’s about the Uzumaki clan, and especially Naruto, it should be,” Kakashi maintains, “But we should talk about this further when we get back.”

“Speaking of getting back home, what is everyone’s plan,” Tenzo asks his team

“Well, I plan on spending time with my neice,” Izo says

“Make sure my garden isn’t dying, and rest,” Suki adds.

“Work at the hospital and make sure the  _ newlyweds _ , the Captain, and you wont die from the injuries,” Erika jokes, “You guys can never take care of yourselves.”

“Not like you’re any better. Remember that time in the Land of Lightning?” Suki quips.

“What happened in the cabin, stays in the cabin,” Erika objects.

“Well, I am probably going to continue on some missions because I didn’t suffur severe injuries,” Wako interjects.

“I will as well. I need the pay, too. I need to get a new apartment,” Ken agrees, “What about you, captain?”

“I plan on spending some time with you guys and some people I haven’t seen in quite some time. I also need to recover,” Kakashi answers.

“I could help out with Suki’s garden, I’m pretty good with plants. I also will make sure to visit Erika in the hospital because I know her job is hard enough as it is,” Tenzo announces. 

“Damn straight, Yamato,” Erika says.

“Awww, thanks, I’ll tell you my address once we get back to Konoha,” Suki smiles. 

_ I think, no, I  _ know _ I will enjoy being on this team, _ Tenzo tells himself as they continue homebound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding on their way home!!!! I found this chapter wholesome af to write and although I don't talk about the events that unfolded between Tenzo and Sasori in this chapter, they will come up again in a future one. Not only that, but Team Jiraiya and Naruto, and maybe even Sasuke might show up soon as well. I'm posting this while I am traveling, so happy (late) Independence day for all United States people out there!   
> Also between July 14th and 27th I WILL NOT have access to the internet and wont be able to update. So I may add one more chapter before then, but only if the writing deities aren't pompous windbags :/  
> If I do not add a chapter, I will post an update saying all of this and I might not post until the first week of August. I am sorry for the bad uploading schedule. Feel free to comment though.


	16. UPDATE! (2) - Author

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this far! I really appreciate it because I've been working really hard on it. Unfortunately, I will not have access to wifi between July 14 (when I am posting this) and July 27. This also means, I will not have the ability to write and update this story for a while. This is because I will not have any phones or computers with me during that time. So, the next chapter will most likely be in mid August. I do have some ideas, but I wont be able to reply to comments. Thanks for reading this far and my tumblr and my friend's tumblr is linked in the previous update.


	17. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato tells Kakashi what he heard while fighting Sasori. Team Ro returns home

As they continue back to Konoha, Tenzo continues to think about Sasori’s words, again. 

“-mato. Yamato! Tenzo!” A voice shouts.

Tenzo looks up to the origin, “What is it Kakashi!”

“We’re taking a quick lunch break before continuing, are you alright?” Kakashi asks.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, private? I have something on my mind,” Tenzo replies.

Kakashi nods. They place their belongings down while the rest of the team sit around. The two shinobi walk out of earshot of their teammates.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Kakashi whispers

“It’s about the encounter with Sasori,” Tenzo explains, “He said some things he shouldn’t have known about.”

“Like what?” Kakashi inquires “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“He knows about my powers,” Tenzo tells Kakashi what Sasori said to him.

“How could he have known?” Kakashi says.

“It could’ve been Orochimaru. After he left Konoha, It’s likely he met up with other like-minded people that have similar goals,” Tenzo proposes, “Maybe he told Sasori to retrieve me and they could experiment on me or something.”

“But I doubt it’s information Orochimaru is willing to share to Sasori. If Orochimaru wanted you, he would’ve shown up himself,” Kakashi disagrees.

“Well, I don’t know then. The only other person that would release the information would be-”

“Danzo,” Kakashi interrupts, “Danzo seems like the only person that would release such important information.”

“But why? He wouldn’t pay a rogue Suna shinobi to do his bidding. He would ask Orochimaru,” Tenzo questions.

“It’s a known secret that they worked together, so if Orochimaru attacks, it would be easier to pin it on Danzo, which won't be good for either of them,” Kakashi suggests.

“Sasori was coming at me with the intent that he would keep me for himself,” Tenzo explains, “So even if Orochimaru or Danzo were involved, I doubt Sasori would give me back to them before turning me into another puppet or something.”

“I’ll leave this conversation out of the mission report, but we have to do something about this situation,” Kakashi replies, “For now, we should return to our team.”

“Thanks, Kakashi.”

“You’ve saved my butt several times, an incomplete mission report is nothing,” Kakashi assures. 

They make their way over fallen leaves and branches until they return to the temporary resting spot. 

“Ah, the two lovebirds have returned!” Ken chuckles.

Tenzo sighs, “We’re not together.”

“Does Kakashi kiss with or without the mask?” Suki asks.

“That’s between me and my significant other,” Kakashi retorts, putting his arm slowly around Tenzo.

“Stop that! We’re not dating,” Tenzo’s face turns red from embarrassment and anger. 

“Dating superiors is frowned upon in ANBU,” Izo states matter-of-factly.

“But we won't tell. What happens in ANBU, stays in ANBU,” Wako says.

“I told you! Kakashi and I are not dating!” Tenzo blushes.

“Not anymore if you keep denying it,” Kakshi frowns beneath his mask, “We could’ve talked about this.”

“Well, I would like to date someone more my age” Tenxo chuckles awkwardly

“I can’t believe this! You’re leaving me?” Kakashi puts his hand against his forehead, “With all we’ve been through?”

“I’m sorry, I just see you as my superior and a friend, nothing more,” Tenzo admits.

The whole team laughs at the situation, while Kakashi and Tenzo drop the act. They chuckle along with their teammates. 

Wako looks through one of the bags, “Looks like Maddie packed sandwiches for everyone.”

“Yes! I’m starving,” Suki holds her hand out towards Wako.

“Same,” Kakashi says.

“Food isn’t the only thing the captain enjoys eating,” Tenzo quips.

Everyone looks at Tenzo with surprise.

“If you can’t beat them, join them,” Tenzo adds.

“Just give me a sandwich,” Kakashi sighs.

Wako hands out ham sandwiches to everyone and they dig in. The team enjoy their lunch and rest before continuing their return trip to Konoha. They enter the tunnel they left through and put their belongings into their lockers. The afternoon sun shines bright.

“Can I get everybody’s attention please?” Kakashi addresses Team Ro, “I’ll give a full report to the Hokage immediately. I suggest you each file your own report as soon as time allows. I order those who require medical treatment to report to the hospirtal for treatment.”

“What about you, captain? You also need treatment,” Izo asks.

“I’ll get to the hospital once I report to the hokage,” Kakashi replies, “Dismissed.”

“Izo, Suki, Yamato,” Erika says, “Let’s get you to the hospital and patch you up properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for being absent for a while. I was gone from wifi for two weeks. During those two weeks I wrote some ideas on paper and typing is difficult for me, so it took me even longer for me to post this. I also just couldn't bring myself to post the next chapter. But I'm finally back! I haven't typed up the second part of this chapter yet, but I will in the next couple weeks. I just wanted to add some content because I haven't updated in a month. Sorry guys! I'll be posting again soon.


	18. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo arrives at the hospital and reunites with loved ones. While getting treated, Tenzo gets into a disagreement.

Izo, Suki, Tenzo, and Erika all make their way to the hospital. They arrive at the entrance to the hospital and the entrance doors open. 

“Oh shit!” Tenzo murmurs, “I’m not here.” 

He weaves hand signs as well as he can and sinks into a tree outside Konoha hospital. Tsunade and Shizune appear through the doors. 

“I heard he just returned from his trip, Tsunade-sama, he could be on his way here,” Shizune assures.

“I feel his chakra, he’s around here somewhere,” Tsunade says, “Tenzo, where are you?”

“He may not be here just yet” Shizune suggests.

Shizune and Tsunade walk up to the three other ANBU members. 

“Hey Erika,” Tsunade says.

“Hello Tsunade-sama, it’s been a while,” Erika replies.

“Do you know where my son is?” Tsunade asks.

“I assume you’re talking about the man who is in the tree to your left, Tsunade-sama. His name is Yamato,” Erika answers. 

“Wow, what comradery,” Tenzo says sarcastically as he steps out from the tree, “Hey Tsuna.”

“Ten-Yamato! Why were you hiding from me?” Tsunade asks. 

“Because I didn’t want you to see my injuries,” Tenzo admits.

“Well I do now, so let’s get you and your friends inside,” Tsunade replies.

Tsunade and Shizune lead them back inside the hospital.

“Izo and Suki, I’m going to get changed for my shift here, then check in on you both soon. Yamato, I assume Tsunade-sama will deal with you,” Erika tells them.

“I’ll lead them to their rooms,” Shizune adds. 

Erika and Izo follow Shizune to smaller check up rooms while Tsuande and Tenzo make their way to an MRI room to further assess the arm. She begins removing the splint Maddie put on that previous night and slowly places his arm on to the machinery.

“How was the mission?” Tsuande asks.

“It could’ve gone better. They sent another team to deal with the situation,” Tenzo replies.

“Well, you’re back in mostly one piece,” Tsunade sighs, “So that's good.”

Tenzo groans in pain. Tsunade goes behind the wall that separates the machinery and computers and scans his arm.

“Do you really think you’re qualified to work the scanner?” Tenzo asks.

“I’m the one who won the money to get the MRI scanner and you honestly think I don’t know how to use it?” Tsunade claims.

“You managed to win money in a gambling match? I’m surprised,” Tennzo chuckles.

“Haha, very funny. I’ve identified the fracture,” Tsunade turns off the MRI, “You’ll need about 6 to 8 weeks in a cast.”

“Not any less?” Tenzo complains.

“Not unless you want to permanently injure your arm,” Tsunade retorts.

They walk towards the closest open room and Shizune notices them.

“I gathered supplies for a cast,” Shizune holds up a basket of gauze, scissors, and other items to put a cast on Tenzo.

“The person who applied the previous cast did well considering your injuries,” Tsunade comments.

“Her name is Uzumaki Maddie,” Tenzo explains, “She has a wife and kid. She also runs a clinic and a tavern near where my mission took place.”

“I taught her well,” Tsunade smiles to herself, “She’s grown into a fine young medical professional.”

“She was a fine person,” Shizune adds.

“Speaking of medical professionals, how long will you be staying? Tenzo asks.

“Until you are out of the cast. I might be gone for a few days every couple weeks,” Tsunade states, “And no Anbu missions or anything above B-rank for the next 2 months.”

“You can’t stop me from doing my job, Tsuna,” Tenzo argues.

“I can’t, but the Hokage, Kakashi, and a broken arm could,” Tsunade retorts. 

“Tsuna-” Tenzo begins.

“No above B-rank missions, and that’s final!” Tsunade interrupts loudly. 

“Listen to Tsunade-sama if you don’t want your other arm broken,” Shizune adds.

The door to the hospital room opens and Kakashi stands there.

“How did you find us, senpai?” Tenzo asks.

“I just followed the sound of yelling,” Kakashi answers, “Yo, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san.”

“Oh hey Kakashi,” Tsunade greets him, “Maybe you can knock some sense into my son.”

“Tenzo, with all due respect, listen to Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi repeats, “We shouldn’t rush your recovery.”

“I understand that, but I don’t need to be treated like a child anymore,” Tenzo says.

“Senju Iburi Tenzo, you are 17 years old,” Tsunade reminds him.

“I also am in Anbu and know wood release,” Tenzo objects, “You have to understand that I have a duty to the village, not just myself.”

“Tenz-” Shizune starts.

“I don’t want to lose family. Not again,” the blonde woman admits, “don’t you get this isn’t just about you.”

“Do you know how helpless I felt prior to you adopting me. I felt so alone. I had nobody,” Tenzo says, “And again, with the Kyuubi. I knew I had to do something. I still feel helpless no matter how strong I get. I want to prove to myself and everybody that I can protect what is precious to me.”

“Then don’t be so reckless during future missions,” Kakashi adds.

Tenzo just nods in response. Shizune finishes up the cast and cleans up the remaining materials.

“Tenzo, you are like family to me. We just don’t you to push yourself too hard and constantly get hurt,” Shizune explains.

“It was my recklessness which cost us the mission,” Tenzo confesses, “I am responsible for everyone’s injuries.”

“How? It wasn’t your fault you got kidnapped,” Kakashi points out, “I never leave a comrade behind. And you would have done the same for me.”

“My first Anbu mission and I should’ve been more careful,” Tenzo replies.

Tenzo stands up from his chair and walks towards the exit, passed Kakashi. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Tenzo?” Tsunade questions.

“Out of here. I’ll come back to the house later for some painkillers,” Tenzo quips, “Don’t follow me.” 

“Wait whe-” Tenzo runs off before he could hear Shizune’s sentence.

He traverses the streets of Konoha until he gets to his destination:

 

 

Nagato’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness me, this took way too post :/  
> I totally didn't forget about how old Tenzo was. Going by how old Naruto is, Tenzo is about 17, and Kakashi is almost 18. I forgot to think about this when I added Naruto's age. Oh well. Hopefully it will turn out okay. I also didn't know how to end this chapter because I had so many BAD ideas. I'll hopefully write the next chapter by the end of August. If you have any questions, DM me on my tumblr or leave comments down below.


	19. Snacks and Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo visits Nagato and talks with an unexpected friend.   
> (Annotations at the end)

Tenzo stares at the front door of Nagato’s house. He just met the man two nights ago, so they were not the best of friends, but Tenzo needs somebody to vent to. He plays with the idea of discussing his problems with Obito, but the Uchiha might tell Kakashi or Tsunade. He hesitates as he brings his fist to the door to knock. 

“Hi Yato-san!” An excited Naruto answers the door. 

“Oh..uh, hello Naruto,” Tenzo pauses, “Are Nagato, Konan, or Yahiko around?”

“ Nagato ni-san is here ,” Naruto says. 

“Can I see Nagato?” Tenzo says to the young Uzumaki.

Nagato makes his way to the door as Tenzo finishes his sentence.

“Sorry, I was on the toilet,” Nagato continues, “It seems as though something is bothering you.” 

“Well somewhat. Can I come in,” worry present in his voice. 

“Of course, Yamato. I’m on my 48 and Yahiko and Konan are on a mission right now,” Nagato explains, “so I could use the company. Also, I bet Naruto would love it.”

Naruto nods vigorously, “Please?”

“I can’t say no to that face,” Tenzo chuckles.

Naruto’s puppy dog eyes and pleading smile turns into a mischievous expression as he starts to giggle too. Tenzo steps inside and takes off his shoes. 

“What happened to your arm?” Naruto asks.

“It’s a secret,” Tenzo puts his finger to his lips.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Naruto’s eyes widen in fascination.

“Well, if I tell you, then it won’t be a secret,” Tenzo says to him, “But maybe when you’re older.”

“Why not now? I’m super old, ya know,” Naruto complains.

Tenzo tells Naruto, “Maybe when you’re even older.”

“Like how old?” Naruto pesters.

“When you are my age maybe,” Nagato interrupts, “But for now, what do you two want to do?”

“Well, I do need to take my mind off of some things, so I don’t mind what we do,” Tenzo runs his hand through his hair, “Just as long as Naruto enjoys it.”

“I want to go play outside” Naruto declares, “Because I won’t have time to play when I am hokage!”

Naruto stands heroically as his stomach growls loudly. He blushed in embarrassment. 

“We could play, but first let’s get food,” Nagato pats Naruto’s head.

“Ice cream?” Naruto asks.

“Maybe something that will not ruin your appetite for dinner,” Tenzo suggests, “Like pretzels maybe.”

“We’ve got some pretzels,” Nagato mentions.

“Fine,” Naruto pouts, a look of defeat on his face. 

Nagato enters the kitchen and returns with three small pretzel bags. He opens each of the bags and gives one to Naruto and Tenzo. 

“How do you think I can eat this with one hand?” Tenzo looks at the bag.

“Poor some your mouth maybe,” Nagato proposes.

Tenzo shrugs and lifts the bag up to his mouth. They continue on their way to one of the many training grounds Konoha has to offer. Naruto runs ahead of the two elite shinobi, but keeps close to them. 

“What’s on your mind?” Nagato inquires while on their leisurely walk.

“Some stuff happened between me and Tsunade when I returned from my mission,” Tenso confides in him, “She believes that sheltering me will protect me from the world of shinobi.”

“And has it?” Nagato looks over to his energetic relative. 

“Not very well,” Tenzo admits.

“Well it seems like both of you need to talk things out,” Nagato advises, “Tsunade lost someone very dear to her. She wouldn’t want to lose you too.”

“I didn’t think you of all people would take sides with  _ her _ ,” Tenzo says.

“You and Jiraiya-sensei think highly of her,” Nagato maintains, “And I don’t  _ dislike _ Tsunade.”

“You need to talk things out with her too, it seems,” Tenzo retorts.

The trio make their way towards a secluded training area. This area consists of a large clearing with three wooden logs sticking out of the ground surrounded by trees. (Of course, not to be confused with the training grounds used in the future for the bell test. Those training grounds were across town by the river)

“Hey Naruto, what do you want to do now we are at the training site?” Nagato asks.

“Practice my fighting skills!” Naruto brags, “I want to show the world that I’m better than them!”

“Who says you’re not?” Nagato kneels down in front of Naruto.

“The people all look at me like they hate me,” Naruto confesses, “You guys don’t notice, but you did it too, Yato.”

“What do you mean?” Tenzo furrows his brow in confusion.

“When I opens the door, you looked mad at me and I don’t know why,” tears start forming in Naruto’s eyes, “That’s why I will become super strong. So everyone will realize how awesome I am, ya know?”

“We will help you out. I am sorry I looked at you funny,” Tenzo apologizes to the blond kid.

“How about we play in the trees” Nagato suggests. 

Naruto wipes his teary eyes and smiles, “Can we play tag?”

“I might not be able to play,” Tenzo says, “with my injured arm and all.”

“Naruto?” A young voice comes from afar. 

As Tenzo and Nagato turn around, two figures come into view. 

“I think they are Nara Shikaku and his son, Shikamaru. I thought they lived on the other side of the village,” Nagato comments.

“Well maybe they’re out for a change in scenery,” Tenzo guesses.

Shikaku asks, “What brings you to a place like this, Nagato?”

“Possibly some practicing and games with Naruto and my friend, Yamato,” Nagato answers.

“Nice to formally meet you, Shikaku-san,” Tenzo introduces himself, “My name is Yamato, I’m related to Tsunade, so you might have seen me around.”

“Nice to meet you too. I would shake your hand, but…” He trails off as he looks down at Tenzo’s broken arm and pretzel hand. 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Tenzo stuffs the empty pretzel bag in his pocket and extends his hand. 

“What brings you here? I believed you resided across town,” Nagato wonders.

“Mom kicked us out, so we’ve been out all afternoon,” Shikamaru pipes up, “I’m bored and I want to play a game.”

“We were about to play tag if you want to join us,” Naruto invites his only friend.

Shikamaru shrugs, “It’s better than lectures from my mother, so I’ll join you.”

“I’ll probably sit out. I’m too old to play,” Shikaku explains.

“We have three people,” Nagato smiles, “I’ll probably make a Kage Bunshin (1) or two.”

“Wait, I could make a Mokuton Bunshin (2), so it looks like I’m playing,” Tenzo offers, “I just need your hand to help me form the signs.”

Nagato shrugs out his hand towards Tenzo. Tenzo weaves the signs and a wood clone sprouts underneath them. 

“Woah, so cool!” Naruto stares at Tenzo’s clone.

“It’s a super special technique, according to my dad,” Shikamaru places his hands in his pockets, “Only the first Hokage was able to use wood release.”

“But apparently not,” Shikaku adds, “How did you manage to learn?”

“It’s a long story that I’m not supposed to tell,” Tenzo’s clone reveals, “So we better keep this our little secret.”

“Let’s play!” Nagato interrupts while making hand signs, “I’ll add my own Kage Bunshin so we can have five players.”

“Not it!” Naruto shouts.

Shikamaru, Nagato, and Nagato’s clone repeat the phrase. 

“Seems like I’m ‘it’ first,” Tenzo’s clone says. 

The players spread out amongst the training ground as Tenzo and Shikaku sit off to the side, watching the game. 

“You said you were related to Tsunade-sama, right?” Shikaku asks the Anbu member, “I heard she adopted you. Do you know your birth family?”

“I am adopted. Hashirama’s father and my great-great-grandfather were brothers,” Tenzo lies, “My parents died when I was young, so Tsunade and Nawaki took me in as their own.”

Of course, Tenzo created this story so nobody would find out about his true heritage and Danzo’s (somewhat) experimentation. Only Nawaki, Shizune, Tsunade, Danzo, Orochimaru, Hiruzen, and possibly Sasori know of the experiments. 

“Ah. Has she been a good mother?” Shikaku asks.

“She tries. She isn’t perfect and gets angry often, but Nawaki and Shizune-san help out so not all the pressure is on her,” Tenzo explains. 

“May I ask about how you managed to learn Wood style?” Shikaku turns to look at Tenzo.

“I read up on it. In addition to being Senju, I was born with unique chakra control, which made it easy to pick up the jutsu,” Tenzo smiles, “Although I don’t often use it in front of everyone. The only people that shouldn’t know that  _ do _ know are you, your son, Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin.”

“What about Kakashi and the Ame (3) trio?”

“Kakashi and the Ame crew know because they need to,” Tenzo retorts, “the rest is, unfortunately, classified.”

Shikaku nods in understanding, “Do you think you can make a shogi board?”

“I have before, it just might be a bit difficult at the moment,” Tenzo holds up his injured arm, “But I could try.”

“It’s alright, I’ll ask Nagato to help out again. I don’t want you getting more injured. Tsunade-sama would never let me hear the end of it,” Shikaku explains.

“Let me call over Nagato and then we can play a few games while they play tag.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Shadow Clone  
> (2) Wood Clone  
> (3) Shortened name for Amegakure - Village Hidden in the Rain
> 
> Okay! I promised to update by the end of August and I did. Shikamaru and Shikaku are some of the most underrated characters in Naruto, so they deserved to be in this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment or DM me on tumblr. :) I'll Update again soon :)


	20. Kitchen War(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo returns home to Tsunade and more fighting ensues.

The afternoon sun sinks lower on the horizon as the game of tag ends with a tired Naruto puts a hand on his stomach and falling backwards onto the grass. 

“Naruto! Are you okay?” Nagato runs over to his cousin.

“I’m just super hungry and tired, ya know?” Naruto smiles, “Can we get food now?”

“How about we go to Ichiraku’s tonight and then get cleaned up at home?” Nagato lifts Naruto back on his feet.

“I should also be making our way back home. Mom is probably worried sick right now,” Shikamaru tells his friend, “I would join you, but I don’t want to get into more trouble.”

“That’s understandable,” Tenzo’s clone walks up, “I get how overbearing moms can be. Let me tell your dad.”

The clone sinks into the ground.

In the intense game of Shogi, Tenzo feels the clone returning to him. Shikaku makes his move, putting Tenzo in checkmate.

“You’re good at Shogi, but I got experience,” Shikaku chuckles. 

“Good game, Shikaku-san, and thank you for the compliment. I doubt I’ll beat you anytime soon,” Tenzo says, “It appears to be getting dark, and THAT their game is over.”

“Shikamaru and I should head back home, my wife might be worried shitless,” Shikaku rubs the back of his head nervously.

The two men walk over to the others. 

“I would enjoy it if we played another game soon,” Shikaku tells the teen, “You play quite well for your age, and I could teach you a few of my tricks.”

“That sounds nice. Nagato has hired me to babysit Naruto while the trio are on missions. Shikamaru and Naurto could play while we play shogi,” Tenzo shakes Shikaku’s hand.

“We’re off then,” Shikamaru nods to Naruto and the Nara members walk off into the distance.

“Can you come with us to eat ramen, Yato?” Naruto clasps his hands together, “Pleaseeeeee?”

“I’m sorry Naruto,” Tenzo replies, “I’m really super tired from doing ninja stuff today and I should be resting right now, but maybe soon, okay?”

“Hmph!” Naruto crosses his arms and pouts.

“Thanks for hanging out with us today, it means a lot to Naruto and myself,” Nagato reaches out his hand to shake Tenzo’s hand.

“Not a problem. It was my pleasure,” Tenzo shakes Nagato’s hand.

Tenzo waves goodbye to the Uzumakis and starts the walk back to Tsunade’s house. 

While on the quiet streets of Konoha, Tenzo thinks of what he will say when he encounters Tsunade back home. His broken arm aches slightly from the lack of pain medication he obtained today. Tsunade will definitely be mad. As he steps closer to the front door, Tenzo hears the familiar sound of Tsunade profusely swearing. He swings open the door and enters the familiar scene. In the kitchen, Tsunade and Nawaki fail at cooking dinner for the family while Shizune tries to put out the fire on the stove. He spots his medication and puts it in his pocket.

“How do you mess up boiling water this bad!” Shizune shouts.

“It’s not the first time this has happened,” Tenzo walks in, “ Or the second time. I often have to put it out myself when you’re away and I’m here with Tsuna.”

“Tenzo! About time you got back here! Where have you been?” Tsunade wraps her arms around him. 

“Hanging out with friends,” Tenzo uses his free hand to hug back, “But I am absolutely starving. What’s for dinner?”

“Takeout,” Shizune replies, “Tsunade-sama burnt the pasta to ashes.”

“I could help cook the remaining food,” Tenzo offers, “I’ve gotten kinda good at it, and hopefully we still have the ingredients in the fridge.”

Tenzo pulls out an extra box of spaghetti from the cabinet and put it next to the burnt stove. He gathers basil, tomato sauce, and sets a pan on the least burnt part of the stove top and continues pours water.

“I’m good at cooking, you guys just set the table,” Tenzo assures his family.

“I’ll wash the basil and make the salad,” Nawaki offers.

Tsunade opens a cabinet and gets out plates. Shizune opens a drawer and gathers chopsticks, forks, and napkins. 

“We should talk about what happened earlier,” Tsunade shuffles up next to Tenzo. 

“Can you open the Spaghetti box and tomato sauce?” Tenzo ignores Tsunade’s statement.

“Tenzo. I am serious! Whatever happened during the mission, I am here for you. We all are,” Tsunade reassures, “I don’t want you to continuously get hurt and pretend that everything is okay when it’s clearly not. Please open up to me.”

Tenzo slams his hand on the counter top, “What do you want me to say, Tsuna? That I’m a failure? That whatever I do, I end up hurting myself or others? Even my lack of action ends in death!”

The sound of boiling water could be heard throughout the silent kitchen. Tenzo shakes his head

“I’m going out,” Tenzo sighs, “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Tenzo, don’t you dare walk out on your mother!” Tsunade bellows.

“What will you do? Scold me again?” Tenzo pushes past her, “You’ve already done that? What more will you do?”

“I’ll take you out of Anbu” Tsunade replies, “If you walk out that door, you will be out of Anbu.”

“I appreciate your concern mother, but you wouldn't dare,” Tenzo opens and closes the door behind him.

He runs around the corner before Tsunade opens the door to go after him. He knows his actions are reminiscent of a child, but he still needs to clear his head before confronting his family

Hopefully, Kakashi will still be at his house.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but Tsunade and Tenzo will talk at some point about what the heck is happening. I wanted to build Tenzo's and Kakashi's relationship a bit in the next chapter, and it might be a bittersweet chapter. I will update in the next couple weeks, and if anyone has ideas for future chapters, please let me know by leaving a comment. Thanks for reading this far. :)


	21. Happy Birthday Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzo talk about their pasts with each other.  
> Slight warning: Swearing, mentions of Sakumo's suicide/death, drinking, some lighthearted memes

“Tenzo?” Kakashi moves aside to let him inside, “What brings you here? I thought you’d be back home.”

“Had another fight with Tsunade and didn’t want to deal with it” Tenzo confides, “I wanted to spend time with you, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah totally! I have nothing better to do tonight. Obito and Rin are on a date, and I don’t want to interfere,” Kakashi leads Tenzo into his family’s small compound. 

Although only Kakashi is left, the Hatake residence resides quite a substantial bit of land. Kakashi sold some of it to make some money after the death of his father. He kept the main house and garden which Tenzo helps to maintain. Tenzo sits down in the common area with shelves filled with books and pictures of Kakashi’s friends and family. A doorway leads to the kitchen another small table and basic food necessities on a counter, along with a fridge and stove. Tenzo looks through Kakashi’s bedroom door on his left and notices an unkempt bed, which is unlike the White Fang’s son. 

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?” Kakashi offers.

“Water, and cup ramen, if you have any,” Tenzo replies, “Thanks.”

“So what kind of fight did you and Tsunade get into this time?” Kakashi yells from the kitchen. 

“She thinks she can govern how I live my life and whether or not I can be in Anbu,” Tenzo complains, “I know she is trying to protect me, but I want to be in Anbu.”

“That sucks. But she is trying to look out for you.”

“She threatened to take me out of Anbu.”

“Okay, that’s a little too far.”

“That’s why I left and came here tonight. Maybe get some advice from a friend.”

Kakashi comes out from the kitchen with a tray with two cup ramen and two cups of water. 

“Oof, that’s rough buddy,” Kakashi places the ramen and chopsticks in front of his friend. 

“How did you make the ramen this fast?” Tenzo looks quizzically at his dinner.

“I was going to eat them both right before you arrived, so I just needed to get you a cup of water for us,” Kakashi puts his ramen down on the table, “Itadakimasu.”

“Itadakimasu. So you  _ did _ have plans!” Tenzo picks up his chopsticks and puts it into the instant food. He drops his gaze so Kakashi can have privacy while eating.

“You could say that. But tonight let’s talk about your problems, not my eating habits,” Kakashi takes a bite from the noodles. 

“She wants to remove me from Anbu, but I don’t think that’s good for me or the village. With great power comes great responsibility. Tsuna just doesn’t seem to get it,” Tenzo stirs the food.

“You’re not Spider-Man, don’t quote his uncle like that,” Kakashi replies.

“What the hell is a Spider-Man? What the fuck are you saying?” Tenzo shoves the noodles into his mouth.

“Nobody you need to worry about,” a smile apparent from his voice, “But I can head back with you to your house to help explain the situation.”

“Thanks Kakashi,” Tenzo looks up at Kakashi’s face, “OH! Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind you having a look at my face,” Kakashi assures, “Just a peak though.”

“Just a peak,” Tenzo repeats and looks up slowly, “Woah. You’re…”

“Really handsome? That’s what Ayame, Rin, and Obito said,” Kakashi interrupted.

“Ayame? Like from Ichiraku?” Tenzo questions.

Kakashi nods, “Only five living people know what I really look like. Whoever I show my face too, I consider very close, and powerful.”

“Thank you Kakashi,” Tenzo slowly lifts his head again and looks at Kakashi.

“What do you think?” Kakashi tilts his head slightly. His Sharingan activates when he lifts his headband.

“You are truly beautiful,” Tenzo blushes and so does Kakashi.

“Thank you,” Kakashi shifts. 

“Hey uh...Kakashi?” Tenzo hesitates, “Do you, ya know, like me?”

“If you’re wondering if I have a crush on you, the answer is not anymore. If you asked me the same question two years ago, I would’ve said yes. You are very attractive, but I realized I love you like a brother, not like a romantic partner,” Kakashi explains, “It’s also because of you that I figured out I am most definitely bisexual.”

“Like a brother? I thought I was more like a mother figure,” Tenzo chuckles, “And since I’m no longer you’re crush, who do you like?” 

“I won’t tell unless you do, I already spilled one of my secrets,” Kakashi smiles.

“Believe it or not, I had a couple crushes,”  Tenzo says.

“Do tell,” Kakashi urges.

“I started falling for you, when I first met you. You were so kind. I couldn’t fall for people I barely knew. I think of you as a brother now, also. For a brief period, I thought I had a crush on Kurenai, but I didn’t want her like I wanted you. I found out that maybe it’s that I’m gay, but I still look at girls occasionally. Maybe I can only fall in love with friends,” Tenzo confides, “I dunno. It sounds stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. That’s totally understandable. It sounds like you fall for people you already have a connection with, and that’s quite common. You’ll find someone that’s right for you,” Kakashi moves over to hug his friend.

“You really think that?” Tenzo leans into the hug.

“That person won't be me, but I totally support you,” Kakashi patted his friend’s back.

“You caring SOB. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Tenzo thanks Kakashi.

“I should force you to make more friends. They’re good to have, for that emotional connection of sibling love, or maybe even romantic love,” Kakashi winks his sharingan. 

“Haha very funny Kakashi,” Tenzo rolls his eyes, “Now who is your current crush?”

“Well, before you, I had a small crush on Rin, and after you, bigger one on Obito,” Kakashi admits.

“Oh that sucks,” Tenzo pats his friend on the shoulder, “Your crushes are dating.”

“Yeah it does suck. I still love Rin, and Obito. I want them both, but they’re both in love with each other, and I don’t want to ruin their relationship,” Kakashi complains.

“That really sucks. I can’t imagine the pain of falling in love with your closest friends, and they start dating,” Tenzo sighs, his stomach rumbling.

“Are you still hungry?” Kakashi asks, “Because I am.”

“Is anything even open this late?” Tenzo wonders.

“There are a couple bars near the stadium that have some good food,” Kakashi offers.

“Last time I got a drink I was drugged and kidnapped,” Tenzo reminds his friend, “So sure, why not.”

“You should probably take your pain meds before we leave,” Kakashi looks down at his pocket.

“Probably,” Tenzo pops two pills into his mouth and downs the cup of water given to him.

* * *

 

“Wow. This place is packed,” Tenzo exclaims.

“It’s a busy time of year,” Kakashi tells him. 

“How would you know? Do you come here often?” Tenzo inquires.

“Every September third I come here,” Kakashi explains, “It was my father’s favorite bar, and his death date was September third.”

“Oh. Well, it’s been a week and your birthday is in a couple days. We should commemorate both your life and his by having a good time tonight, alright?” Tenzo replies, “We’ve both been through some shit and having a drink or two wont hurt you,”

“Thanks Tenzo,” Kakashi pats him on the shoulder.

“Don’t call me that here, Call me Yamato,” Tenzo berets his friend, “As much as I love you, I still fear Tsuna’s wrath.”

“Only if I remember,” Kakashi drags Tenzo to the bar. 

“One of your finest Alcohols for my friend here,” Tenzo tells the bartender.

“Are you drunk?” a look of confusion on the bartender’s face made Tenzo smile.

“He’s totally drunk, Sokka. I tried to tell him to stop drinking, but no, he insisted on coming here after getting kicked out of the last place,” Kakashi groans.

“I’m not drunk,” Tenzo looks at Kakashi in disbelief.

“Why’d your drunk friend bring you here, Kakashi?” The bartender passes him two shots of whiskey. 

“Yams and I just finished a mission” Kakashi lifts up his sprained hand and shows Sokka Tenzo’s broken arm. 

“So, business as usual, I guess,” Sokka comments, “Do you want the regular?”

“That’d be nice. And get my intoxicated friend here non alcoholic cider,” Kakashi orders.

“I’m not fucking drunk,” Tenzo repeats himself.

“Can you tell the time?” the masked shinobi asks.

“Yes,” Tenzo smirks and turns towards the clock, “I am not fucking drunk!”

Tenzo hears the snickers and chuckles throughout the tavern.

“Haha very funny,” Kakashi slow claps. 

Kakashi downs the two shots and Tenzo gets the warm cider.

“How do you know the bartender?” Tenzo slowly sips his drink.

“He’s been working here for the past 15 years. Sokka’s a nice man. I’ve gotten to know him after my father’s death,” Kakashi divulges, “He kept me fed as a young child and I think of him as family.”

“Oh. Has he seen your face?” Tenzo blows the steam off the hot drink.

“Yes. He visited often to teach me how to cook, and accidentally barged in on me in the bathroom,” Kakashi adds, ordering two more drinks from another bartender.

“Aw. So he’s the fifth person that knows what you look like?”

“Yes he is. After I joined team Minato, I relied more on my team and Minato-sensei, although I didn’t know it at first.”

“Well cheers to family,” Tenzo lifts his mug towards Kakashi’s drink and they each take another sip.

“I’ll cheer to that.”

“Hey Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy 18th Birthday.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's birthday is September 15! Happy birthday to my boy. When searching stuff up, it turns out Sakumo passed September 3rd, almost 2 weeks before his son's birthday. Damn. But anyways, I thought to put some wholesome birthday wishes and meme references in this chapter to lighten up the mood.  
> Also a link to Kakashi Adidas shoes I saw on reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/d30nxs/i_think_adidas_couldve_done_better_but_still/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x


	22. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato meets up with team Minato on their way to Anbu. A wild Shisui appears. Tenzo gets divorced, becomes a psychologist. Slight Obito/Rin and platonic Obito/Kakashi/Rin, and Kakashi/Tenzo.  
> :)

“Tenzo, you can’t keep on running off like that,” Nawaki scolds him.

“I’m sorry Nawaki,” He admits. 

“Do you have anything you want to say to me too?” Tsunade crosses her arms.

“I’m sorry to you too Tsuna. I’ve had a lot on my mind since the mission and just needed some time to wrap my head around it,” Tenzo apologizes.

“I forgive you, I just want you to be more careful,” Tsunade retorts, “I am just afraid for your safety.”

“I’m afraid for my safety too,” Tenzo explains, “That mission was a total wake up, more than you realize.”

“How so?” Shizune leans foward onto the kitchen table.

Tenzo hesitates, “That’s confidential information.”

“Fucking hell Tenzo, I’m done with the Anbu secrets, this isn’t good for you,” Tsunade slams her hands on the table.

“And just as I thought we were getting better,” Tenzo rolls his eyes, “I can’t tell you Tsuna, because if I did, it would make the situation worse. Once this all blows over, I might be able to tell you.”

“Just promise you’ll tell us once whatever this is blows over,” Shizune opens the shades to let the morning sun in.

“I promise,” Tenzo stands from his chair and takes his pain meds.

“What are you going to do now that you can’t be on duty?” Nawaki asks.

“I’ll probably spend time at the library, and hang out with some new friends,” Tenzo shrugs, “I’m meeting up with my Anbu team today to discuss future plans.”

“When is that?” Tsunade lifts her hand to block the late morning sun from her eyes.

“Sometime today, I have to run some errands today anyway so I’ll be back this afternoon so we can have time together,” Tenzo grabs his bag and puts on his blue shoes.

“No later than four!” Tsunade yells from the table.

“Okay! I’m off,” Tenzo closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Kakashi, wake up!” Tenzo unlocks Kakashi’s house and steps inside, “We have to meet up with the team!”

“Five more minutes,” Kakashi’s replies groggily from his room.

“I brought food, and it’s getting cold,” Tenzo teazes.

“Fiiiiinnnneee, I’m getting up,” Kakashi groans.

Kakashi opens his bedroom door. Tenzo stares at him.

“You forgot to put on pants,” Tenzo points out.

“Oh. I’ll get dressed,” Kakashi apologizes and closes the door.

Thirty seconds later, Kakashi returns wearing his usual clothing of black pants, long black shirt, mask, headband, grey vest, and wrist splint.

“Much better,” Tenzo sighs. 

“What did you get me?”

“Onigiri,” Tenzo takes the rice balls out from his bag, “To go.”

“Ugh fine, let’s go,” Kakashi grabs two of the onigiri and they walk out the door together, “Where to first?”

“When’s the meeting today?” Tenzo takes a bite out of his food. 

“Around noon,” Kakashi says.

“So, 11:00?” Tenzo chews the rice in his mouth.

“Haha very funny,” Kakashi yawns, “But it’s actually noon.”

“We have about 4 hours then, what do you want to do?” Tenzo asks.

“Why not get a proper breakfast and then meet up with Obito and Rin for a little bit. They have a meeting with their Anbu teams around the same time I think, so it would work out,” Kakashi offers.

“Sure,” Tenzo shrugs, “Why aren’t they on Team Ro?”

“As well as we work together, having all three of us on one team would be a bit overpowered,” Kakashi explains, “Since both me and Obito have the Mangyeko Sharingan, we don’t want other teams falling behind. Rin is on her own team of specifically Medical shinobi.”

“Ah, okay. Could it be that you don’t want your emotions getting in the way?” Tenzo inquires.

“That’s part of it, but I also know they can handle themselves, and I also am friendly with their teammates since we do missions with them often,” Kakashi continues, “And if it’s about emotions, I wouldn’t have you on my team.”

“Because we are lovers?” Tenzo asks in an innocent voice.

“Only if you want to be, loverboy,” Kakashi laughs.

“So you just want to keep an eye on me th-what are you doing?” Tenzo interupts himself

Kakashi steps in front of Tenzo and goes down on one knee, “Will you be my best friend forever?”

Kakashi pulls a Ring Pop out of his pocket and holds it to Tenzo.

“Oh senpai!” Tenzo extends his left hand, “It’s about time you asked. Yes, I will be your best friend forever. You wholesome idiot.”

Kakashi unwraps the Ring Pop and places it on Tenzo’s ring finger, “You just made me the happiest man in the world.”

“What flavor is it?” Tenzo finishes his Onigiri.

“Cherry,” Kakashi takes out his own candy and places it on his own finger.

“Thanks.”

“Back to earlier. I actually requested you be on my team because I needed somebody to keep me grounded,” Kakashi explains, “I’m totally different in Anbu, and it’s something very few people know about.”

“And now that we’re engaged, it’s a good thing too. I watch your back and you can watch mine,” Tenzo sucks on his candy.

“Shall we get an actual breakfast to celebrate our recent engagement?” Kakashi asks, “If the ring hasn’t already killed your apetite.”

“Nah. I am still hungry. Then let’s head to the Uchiha compound,” Tenzo agrees, “I want to brag about my future BFF slash husband to Obito anyways. Make him jealous that you’re with me.”

“How sweet. Let’s get food,” Kakashi nods.

* * *

 

“I’m so jealous. I wanted to be Best Friends with Kakashi! I cannot live this lie,” Obito dramatically falls to his knees, then snickers.

“You were right, Ten, he was jealous,” Kakashi whispers.

“But I yearned to be close to Kakashi as well. He is always so stoic, just like a friend should, and now” Rin gasps, “Yamato took him away. How will I survive?”

“Polyamory?” Tenzo suggests.

“The fuck is that?” Obito asks.

“According to very quick research by the author who doesn’t know how to explain it, ‘consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy’,” Tenzo tells the group, “So if Kakashi is fine with it, he can be our BFF, together.”

“That’s a thing?” Rin inquires.

“Yes it is,” Kakashi assures, “I thought Polyamory refers to more romantic or sexual relationships, I guess it could apply to platonic ones too.”

“I’m down with Kakashi being my Best Husband Forever, as long as Rin is too. But tree man, I don’t want to become your husbando,” Obito shrugs.

“I’m fine with it,” Rin chimes in.

“Kakashi, I love you,” Tenzo takes off his ring, “But I want a divorce.”

“I’ll always love you, Yams,” Kakashi clasps the ring, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I am not polyamorous. And I want you to have a relationship that makes you happy,” Tenzo smiles.

“I am so happy I have my Sharingan activated right now,” Shisui appears from behind a tree.

The group bursts out laughing.

“How long were you standing there?” Rin asks.

“Long enough,” Shisui chuckles, “When’s the wedding? Maybe Kakashi’s ex-fiance and I could plan it.”

“That would be wonderful,” Tenzo walks up beside him, “And you are-”

“Uchiha Shisui,” he extends his left hand.

“Iburi Yamato,” Tenzo shakes his hand, “I’m Tsunade’s son.”

“I was unaware she had a child,” Shisui exclaims.

“I’m adopted,” Tenzo replies, “We’re distant relatives in all actuality.”

Shisui nods, “Well, I’ll contact you with more details for the wedding planning. I’m late for a meeting.”

“See ya Shisui,” Obito waves. 

“Alright. We should probably all start heading to Anbu HQ to get to our meetings,” Rin glares at Kakashi, “We shouldn’t be late every time.”

“It’s not just me, Obito is like that too!”

“Wow, you guys are already having marriage problems. Kakashi and I were never like that,” Tenzo sighs, “I’ll give you advice on the way to our meetings. Number One: Go out on dates regularly. It’s important to get to know each other.”

“Obito, take notes,” Rin takes out a notepad and shoves it at Obito.

“Fine!” Obito complains, “But I have horrible handwriting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey ship ObiKakaRin, but idk how other people feel about it. Honestly Kakashi just deserves happiness. Tenzo is just the supportive friend who wants the best for Kakashi and hopes this fake marriage will bring his friend closer to the ones he loves. Sorry for all the KakaGai shippers out there. I love that ship, but ObikakaRin has been on my mind and it's totally underrated. I'm not going to make this fic about them, and I might include Gai in future chaoters as well. Also SHISUI. My boy Shisui. I want to hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay. :( Anyways, thanks for reading my rant and the chapters, and I will be updating again soon for Naruto's birthday.


	23. Happy Birthday Naruto part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo hangs out with Naruto and they meet up with some friends. Naruto learns more about his lost parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Announcements from the author:  
> I call him Yamato throughout the chapter to avoid confusion on my end  
> This is part 1 of 2 of Naruto's birthday celebration and the second part will most likely be posted after October 10  
> This chapter is a bit all over the place.  
> There will most likely be a halloween chapter after Naruto's birthday.  
> Also Kakashi's name means Scarecrow

Grocery shopping becomes a lot more difficult with one arm. Luckily, Tenzo no longer needs a sling and his arm appears to heal significantly faster because of Hashirma’s cells. Being subjected to countless experiments has its perks, although a cast still is plastered to his arm. Tenzo knows that he must start physical therapy and training again, and looks forward to it.

“Yato!” A certain young child runs towards the Anbu.

“Naruto!” Tenzo replies, “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Naruto shouts back, “Big Brother, Uncle Yahiko, and Aunt Konan are on a mission and won't be back until my birthday.”

“When did they leave?” A look a worry crosses Yamato’s face

“This morning. They told me to wait for you,” Naruto says.

“They told me that they were leaving tonight” He mutters to himself, “No matter. Let’s walk back to your house, I’ll make you lunch.”

“Okay! I’m starving, ya know. What’s for lunch?” Naruto tries to peek into the bag.

“You’ll find out when we get back to your house,” Yamato pulls the bag over Naruto’s head.

“I’ll race you!” Naruto runs towards his home.

“You’re on!” Yamato jogs slightly behind the child to let him win.

* * *

 

“Homemade Ramen!” Naruto jumps around the room, “What toppings? Narutomaki? Menma? Scallions?”

“That’s a surprise,” Yamato smiles, “Maybe all of them. Maybe none of them. Good things come to those who wait.”

“Ugh Fine!” Naruto groans, “But I’m turning five. I only get one present from three people, so hopefully I get something from you too.”

“What do you want for your birthday?” Yamato asks the hyperactive Uzumaki.

“New goggles, some new clothes,” Naruto lists, “A bunch of ramen, and to become the Hokage.”

“I can get you some of those things for your birthday, but you have to become Hokage yourself,” Yamato dumps the broth into the pot.

“I’ll be the greatest ninja in the village, ya know!” Naruto states matter-of-factly, “Maybe even in the whole world.”

“What will you do when you become Hokage?” Yamato poors the noodles in.

“Make everyone in the village know how awesome I am!” Naruto declares.

Yamato smiles again, “I bet. Do you want the village to know you’re awesome before or after you’re Hokage?”

“I don’t know, I am only four years old!” Naruto complains, “I am going to be five in a few days and I will be stronger. Believe it!”

“I definitely believe it, but you also need to learn about math and numbers and jutsu and stuff,” Yamato says, “And that’s super hard.

“Well if I have to know jutsu and numbers and reading and stuff, then I’ll have you or Naga-nisan teach me,” Naruto retorts, “Can you please teach me right now?”

“What do you want me to teach you?”

“I want to read,” Naruto makes up his mind, “After ramen, we can read a book together and I can surprise Aunty Konan with how awesome I am.”

“I thought you would want to learn more jutsu,” Yamato pours some seasoning into pot.

“Yes, but I could learn even more jutsu if I can read and count,” Naruto says.

“That’s smart of you,” Yamato turns off the stove and stirs the ramen, “That’s how I did it too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Can you tell me what you know?” Naruto pleads.

“Maybe after we learn to read, and after lunch,” Yamato places the ramen in front of the child.

* * *

 

“And that equals…” Yamato trails off.

“Four!” Naruto shouts, “Like my age!”

“Exactly,” Yamato assures, “High five!”

“Now can you show me your jutsu, please?” Naruto asks.

“I will,” Yamato nods.

“How did you learn your jutsu? You can make trees and nobody else can,” Naruto says, “Why”

Yamato hesitates, “Fine. As long as you don’t tell anybody.”

“I won’t,” Naruto promises.

“Only super special ninja can make trees,” Yamato tells him, “The first Hokage was the only one who could use it, besides me.”

“Can I do it too?” Naruto inquires.

“I don’t think so, but you can use some other super special jutsu,” Yamato says.

“Like what?”

“You are an Uzumaki, which means you have a lot of chakra and can use it better than anyone,” Yamato explains, “And even in the Uzumaki clan, you are special.”

“How am I a special Uzumaki?” Naruto questions.

“That's a secret,” Yamato hesitates, “But your mom and dad helped to protect you.”

“Do you know my mommy and daddy?” Tears start Naruto’s face, “Nagato says they died to protect the village.”

“I did know your mommy and daddy. They wanted Nagato and Konan and Yahiko to take care of you,” Tenzo assures, “And if you ever feel alone, just know that they love you so, so much. You mean so much to them, and they love you unconditionally.”

“Who were they?” Naruto asks through his tears.

“Amazing people. They were brave and kind and everybody in the village still look up to them. You got your daddy’s hair and your mommy’s personality. They were super strong ninja and nice to everyone,” Yamato sheds a tear, “They saved my life too.”

“Really? How?”

“I was with some super evil people and your daddy stopped them,” Yamato’s replies.

“Are you crying too?” Naruto wipes his nose.

“A little,” Yamato chuckles.

“Yama, you’re awesome. Nobody tells me about my mommy and daddy and the village doesn’t like me. You tell me you about them and you are nice to me,” Naruto explains, “You are the best person ever! Besides my family.”

“Do you want to see my jutsu in the backyard?” Yamato asks.

“Yes please, and can you tell me stories too?” Naruto jumps up and rushes to get his shoes.

“If I remember!”

* * *

 

“In the academy, to graduate, you have to learn how to make a Bunshin,” Yamato says, “The hand signs are ram, tiger, and snake for Bunshin No Jutsu.”

“So, like this” Naruto repeats the signs from Yamato, “Bunshin No Jutsu!”

A chibi Naruto appears and looks up at the real Naruto, then disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto tries again, and again, and again. 

“You’re getting better,” Yamato cheers him on, “It’s bigger and staying for longer then before.”

“Can you just show me your cooler jutsu?” Naruto pleads.

“Not here, I don’t want to destroy your backyard,” Yamato says, “So how about you and I go out of the village limits to test it there. Just stay close to me.”

“We’re going outside the village? I’ve never been out of the village before, ya know,” Naruto shouts.

“Shh, Naruto,” Yamato shushes him, “It’s supposed to be a secret. Only me, you, and my friend will sneak out, okay?”

“It’s a secret mission!” Naruto whisper shouts.

“Exactly! Let’s head to my friend's house and then we can go all together,” Yamato and Naruto walk out of the backyard. 

* * *

“Tenzo?” Kakashi asks

“It's Yamato,” Yamato scolds him, “I am here with a friend of mine. We need your help with something.”

“Where’s your friend?” Kakashi steps away from his doorway.

“Right behind you,” Naruto attempts to scare the copy ninja.

“Naruto?” Kakashi’s surprise present in his voice.

“That’s me!” Naruto declares, “And you must be Yama’s friend! He’s also my friend, too.”

“Yamato, what do you need me to help you with?”

“I might have,” Yamato hesitates, “promised Naruto we would go out of the village bounds to let him see me practice without permission from the Hokage or higher ups.”

“Are you insane!! You could get in huge trouble, Kinoe!”

“Kinoe?” Naruto asks.

“It’s my secret name,” Yamato tells Naruto.

“I will allow this under one condition,” Kakashi shakes his head, “Rin and Obito accompany us.”

“What!” Yamato complains, “No way. I am not letting more people get involved in this.”

“You’ll have too, because they are currently in my house and have been listening to this entire conversation.”

“Hi Yamato!” Rin appears behind Kakashi with Obito at her side, “We’ll help out.”

“Yama-san, who are these people?” Naruto asks.

“The girl is Nohara Rin, the black haired boy is Uchiha Obito, and this is Hatake Kakashi,” Yamato introduces them, “They are my friends.”

“Are you related to Uchiha Sasuke?” Naruto points at Obito.

“Yes I am related to Uchiha Sasuke. Why do you ask?” Obito crosses his arms.

“Because Sasuke is a poop face who everybody likes. He’s not even that cool!” Naruto complains, “Are you a poop face too?”

“Yes he is,” Rin interjects, “A complete poop face. And, like, with barf and stuff too. It’s very disgusting.”

“Hey!” Obito replies, “This isn’t how married couples treat each other!” 

Naruto laughs, “I’ll let you guys come with us, only if Obi can beat Yama in a fight when we go.”

“Deal!” Obito accepts, “Unless Yamato is too chicken.”

“If Naruto wants it, I won't object,” Yamato shrugs, “But go easy on me. I’m still recovering from saving Senpai’s butt,” he turns to Kakashi, “Speaking of which, do you know a way out?”

“Not if you keep calling me Senpai,” Kakashi retorts.

“I guess we’ll never get out then,” Rin jokes.

“Let’s go,” Obito pushes past Kakashi, “I want to win this fight.”

“In your dreams,” Yamato teases.

“We should go then, let’s not waste any time,” Kakashi sighed, “Follow me.”

* * *

 

“Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Wood Release: World of Trees Wall),” Yamato weaves the three handsigns necessary for jutsu.

“Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Technique).” Obito’s flames engulf the wall and it burns.

Yamato jumps over the burning wall and hides in the trees. Obito’s Sharingan makes it difficult for Yamato to sneak up on him, so Yamato sends out three wood clones to distract him.

The three Yamatos engage Obito in hand-to-hand combat as the real Yamato attempts to sneak up behind him.

“Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent),” Yamato throws the ball of water at Obito’s head.

“Almost got me,” Obito burns down the three wood clones and faces Yamato once again. 

“Alright you two, enough damage, Kakashi and I had to put out the mess you made,” Rin announces, “And Naruto seems content enough at your fight, so we should stop before we get seen.”

“Your girlfriend is right,” Yamato dusts off his green vest, “Let’s call it even.”

“That was AWESOME! Yama, you did so well against the black hair dude-”

“My name is Obito.” Obito interrupts Naruto.

“-and you almost hit him, even though he is older than you!” Naruto compliments Yamato.

“Why thank you Naruto, but you will be better than me and maybe even Obito,” Yamato wipes the layer of sweat off his forehead. 

“Is it because of what you said earlier?” Naruto asks again.

“What did he say earlier?” Kakashi tilts his head and crosses his arms.

“He said that the Uzumaki are special,” Naruto explains, “And I am even more than Uzumaki special. He said my mommy and daddy helped to protect me and the village when I was super young.”

“They did save the village,” Kakashi nods, “Obito, Rin and I all knew your mom and dad really well.”

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes widen, “How?”

“Your dad was a mentor to us. He taught us about teamwork,” Rin says, “And your mom was a Kunoichi who loved everyone in the village.”

“If my parents were that awesome, than why does everybody hate me?” Naruto frowns.

“Because they are jealous of how utterly cool you are and you will prove them wrong one day,” Kakashi admits, “You are so much like your parents, and they would want you to be happy.”

“Scarecrow, you are so cool, ya know,” Naruto hugs Kakashi.

Obito, Rin, and Yamato chuckle.

“We should head back to the village, it’s getting late, and I don’t want people to know we left the village limits,” Yamato advises.

“Okay, but only if Scarecrow and his friends come over for dinner tonight because Big Bro is gone,” Naruto demands.

“How can I say no?” Kakashi says, “I’d be happy to join for dinner.”

“So are we,” Rin and Obito reply in unison.

“We can have them over at 5 pm tonight,” Yamato smiles.

“Sounds good,” Kakashi nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I'm not Naruto, I feel like I think similar to 4-5 y/o Naruto. He's all over the place, loves one specific food, can't stay concentrated, and wanted to see a fight between Obito and Tenzo. The next part of Naruto's birthday will most likely take place on his birthday, but I might not get the chapter up in time, so bear with me.  
> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are all appreciated. Feel free to contact me on tumblr (You can find it in earlier chapters) to ask any questions or if you have any ideas.  
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a week full of foxes and 5 year old blondes pranking villagers.


	24. Happy Birthday Naruto part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Naruto!  
> Team Minato, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenzo all arrive at the Uzumaki residence to celebrate Naruto.  
>  TW: One swear :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi means Scarecrow if anybody was wondering.

“Nagato-nisan, you’re back!” Naruto runs to meet the rain trio at the village gate.

“Hi Naruto. Good to see you too,” Nagato picks him up and spins him around.

“Uncle Yahiko! Auntie Konan!” the younger Uzumaki smiles, “Guess what day it is?”

“Is it Christmas? Maybe it’s my birthday,” Yahiko pretends to think, “Oh yeah! It’s your birthday!”

“Yes it is, silly!” Naruto giggles, “Did you get me a present?”

“It’s a surprise,” Konan laughs, “so let’s return home and find out!”

* * *

 

“Where did you go on your mission?” Naruto asks.

“We went to meet up with some friends in the North,” Yahiko says, “They wanted us to see if we could catch a super strong bad guy.”

“And did you?” A wild Naruto questions.

“No. He ran away from us” Konan’s voice laced with defeat, “But the good thing is, he won’t show up there for a long, long time.”

“And I also met another Uzumaki!” Nagato says, “I reunited some family I haven’t seen in years. They promised to keep in touch, and maybe you can meet our cousins soon.”

“What are their names?” Naruto excitedly asks.

“Maddie is my cousin, and Karin is her daughter,” Nagato replies, “Karin is a couple months older than you.”

“Can I meet them?” Naruto jumps up and down. “I know you and I are Uzumakis, ya know, but I want to meet my other family!”

“Maybe very soon, but we have to ask them first,” Nagato pats Naruto’s head.

A knock at the door startled the three shinobi and Naruto.

“It’s Yamato. I have a some presents for the birthday boy,” Yamato’s muffled voice travels through the house.

“Yama-san!” Naruto sprints to the door and opens it.

Yamato, along with Obito, Rin and Kakashi stand idly by until Nagato walks up behind Naruto. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Nagato inquires.

“To wish Naruto a happy birthday,” Kakashi explains.

“I baked a cake!” Rin lifts it up to reveal a large cake.

“But...why?” Nagato repeats himself, “You three refused to come around previously.”

“That’s for a very good reason,” Obito retorts, “But plant man convinced us to hang out with him while you were away.”

“He’s right!” Naruto smiles, “I especially like Scarecrow, he’s awesome.”

“That is correct, he is awesome,” Yamato agrees.

“We’ll discuss this later, but you three should come on in,” Nagato sighs.

* * *

 

“There are so many people here!” Naruto yells with joy.

Shikamaru and Choji play on the floor with Naruto. Rin plays with them as Konan creates origami butterflies that fly around the room. Kakashi and Obito debate the importance of dojutsu with Nagato. 

“Naruto’s not wrong. There are quite a lot of people here,” Yamato agrees with the child.

“Everyone here cares for Naruto in one capacity or another,” Yahiko nods, “How’s your arm healing up?”

“It’s significantly better,” Yamato rubs his wrist, “The cast will come off in a few days and I’ll have to go right back into training.”

“Did you get the injury up north? By Nagato’s cousin’s place?” Yahiko inquires.

Yamato confirms, “Yeah, I met Maddie and she helped heal me up. How did you know?”

“That was our mission the past few days,” Yahiko confides, “Kakashi reported another Uzumaki member to Hiruzen. After the other Anbu team left, he allowed us to go up there to meet her.”

“Why didn’t you bring Naruto?” Yamato asks, “Does he know?”

“We told him when we returned, but we couldn’t bring him with us, even if we tried. He’s a Jinchuuriki, so letting him loose beyond town limits at a young age isn’t wise,” Yahiko continues, “Even with Nagato’s power, we didn’t want to risk it. The village elders also warned us against it.”

“Which elders,” Yamato perks up.

“Danzo mainly,” Yahiko explains, “But I couldn’t say no to him, no matter how much I fucking hate him.”

“I get what you mean,” Yamato says, “But I can only say so much, he’ll likely find out if I said something ill of him.”

“Did he put a curse mark on you?” the rain shinobi glares at Yamato.

“Yes, but it’s not as serious as the others, because of Tsuna and Hokage-sama,” Yamato sticks out his tongue, “I can’t reveal information about Danzo-sama, except to family and someone with the Sharingan. I wasn’t aware of this until Danzo tried to steal Kakashi’s Sharingan.”

“Huh,” Yahiko exclaims, “That jerk.”

“No shit,” Yamato chuckles, “Speaking of eyes, we should probably sit down for food. I am starving.”

“What does food have to do with eyes?” Yahiko tilts his head in obvious confusion.

“I don’t know, but we were speaking of eyes. So, no offense, but I want to eat ramen you got. I heard it’s good,” Yamato walks to the kitchen. 

“How is that offensive?” Yahiko, confused, trails behind him to set the table.

Yahiko and Yamato set down ten paper plates and plastic bowls with spoons and chopsticks. 

“Time for food,” Yahiko announces.

“I am starving,” Choji rubs his stomach, “I hope there is a lot of it.”

“Save some for the rest of us,” Shikamaru says.

“No promises.”

“I hope it’s the ramen I asked Yahiko for,” Naruto wide smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 

“This is better than my fifth birthday, Naruto,” Yamato said between mouthfuls of food.

“And mine,” Kakashi adds.

“It’s the best birthday ever!” Naruto stuffs the ramen into his mouth, “I have a bunch new friends and it’s cool, ya know. Just you wait until I become the hokage! Then everybody will be my friend!”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, Naruto,” Shikamaru explains.

“You’re only two weeks older than me,” Naruto argues.

“What a drag,” Shikamaru sighs.

“When will we have cake?” Choji asks.

“We will have cake after we clean up dinner and you guys play some more,” Konan places her bowl in the kitchen sink.

“I’ll help clean,” Kakashi volunteers, “You can go play with the children.”

“Are you sure?” Konan looks at Kakashi.

“Yeah, I think they enjoy your origami tricks,” Kakashi assures her.

“Don’t worry Konan, I’ll help out Kakashi. Everyone else can head back to the main room,” Nagato insists.

Yamato decides to stay behind with Nagato and Kakashi to help clean the table.

“How long did you know that there were Uzumaki involved in the incident?” Nagato demands.

“So, jumping right into, huh,” Kakashi rolls his eye, “We didn’t know originally, and didn’t want people to think ill of your family, so I didn’t report the full truth.”

“What do you mean, Kakashi?” Nagato freezes, “What didn’t you tell them?”

“I left out the part the Maddie and her family don’t ever intend on returning to Konoha,” Kakashi admits.

“She told tell me that,” Nagato says, “She said she was probably going to move.”

“Did she tell you where?” Kakashi questions.

“No,” Nagato admits.

Yamato sighs, “She wants to move to Kusagakure (Hidden Grass).”

“What!” Nagato’s eyes widen in surprise, “Why?”

“She refused to come back,” Kakashi says, “She had other reasons though.”

“Hey, is everything alright in here?” Obito peaks in, “I heard yelling.”

“Everything is fine, we are just trying to find the cake,” Yamato denies the obvous tension in the air.

Obito shrugs, “The kids are getting antsy, and I personally want some cake, so find it soon.”

Kakashi points, “It’s on top of the fridge. We should get candles, too.”

“Okay good, we should find some plastic plates and forks,” Yamato starts rifling through the drawers in the kitchen.

“After this, I have to meet with Maddie before she leaves,” Nagato mutters to himself.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday to you!” Everyone cheers as Naruto blows out the candles on his cake. 

“Time for cake! Finally!” Choji gasps, “I love cake.”

“Naruto gets the first piece,” Rin reminds Choji while she cuts the cake.

“It’s alright,” Naruto offers, “Choji can have the first piece, and I can just get the second piece.”

“Thank you Naruto,” Rin hands a large piece to Choji who begins eating immediately.

As Rin cuts the cake, Yahiko leaves the room briefly and returns with a small stack of gifts for the birthday boy.

“That is a lot of presents,” Naruto declares to the room, “I wonder what I will get!”

* * *

 

“An old scarf?” Naruto holds the red scarf up.

“It’s not just any old scarf,” Nagato explains, “It was your mother’s scarf and she told me to give it to you on your fifth birthday.”

“This was mo-mommy’s scarf?” Naruto stammers, “I love it! I am going to wear it when it gets cold. And when it’s warm, I’ll still wear it. Believe it!”

“I’ll have to wash it then,” Nagato points out.

“Thank you big bro!” Naruto launches himself towards Nagato and hugs as hard as a five year old can.

* * *

 

“What does this say?” Naruto hands the voucher to Yahiko.

“It seems like Choji got you a voucher for three free bowls of ramen with one topping at Ichiraku Ramen,” Yahiko announces, “I’ll hold on to it for safe keeping. What do you say to Choji?”

“Thanks Choji! I will definitely use your gift,” Naruto thanks his friend.

* * *

 

“You got me a Hokage hat, Shikamaru?” Naruto unwraps the disk shaped gift, “This is amazing! Soon, I’ll be wearing this every day!”

“We’ll all be waiting until we see it,” Nagato adds.

* * *

 

“What is this?” Naruto picks up the green cloth.

“It’s a frog where you can keep your money in, so you can save up money from all of your missions,” Rin says, “It’s kind of like Jiraiya-sama.”

“It does remind me of Ero-sennin,” Naruto agrees, “Thank you, nice lady!”

* * *

“Are these new goggles?” Naruto tears the wrapping paper apart.

“Yes, they are a gift from me and Obito,” Yamato replies, “They are the same color as your new wallet.”

“Oh, cool!”

* * *

“A cool mask!” Naruto opens his final present.

“Yes it is. It’s a dog mask some ANBU people wear to hide their identity,” Kakashi explains, “To prove you are more powerful than the most secretive shinobi.”

“That’s amazing. Thank you, scarecrow!” Naruto puts it on his face.

“He IS the night,” Obito chuckles underneath his breath.

“Very funny, Obito.”

* * *

“Thanks for coming!” Naruto waves goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji.

“Thanks for inviting them,” Shikaku takes Choji’s and Shikamaru’s hands and leaves.

“Obito, Kakashi, and I have to leave now too,” Rin kneals down, “I hope you enjoy your presents.”

“I will!” Naruto hugs Rin, “Thanks for the cake!”

“See ya pipsqueak,” Obito high-fives Naruto.

Kakashi just waves.

* * *

“Did you have a good time?” Yamato asks Naruto.

“Definitely. Best birthday ever!” Naruto cheers.

“Well, I have to leave and go to bed too, but I’ll be back soon,” Yamato hugs Naruto.

Just as Yamato leaves Nagato calls out, “Can you come back real soon wtih Kakashi? I have things to discuss with you both.”

“About... _ that _ ?” Yamato says.

Nagato nods.

“Ok, we should meet up soon.”

“Ok, bye,” Yahiko waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late. I was trying to figure out what to write, but it was difficult. I might not be able to post a halloween chapter, but I will post one or two chapters before Christmas. Thanks for reading!


	25. UPDATE - Author

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and commenting this far. It means a lot that people are willing to read this. Unfortunately, I have to go on a brief break from writing.

  
My life has been hectic, and this has been something I enjoyed writing in my free time. As I do not have as much free time as I used too, it might take me at least a month or longer to update the next chapter.

I'm sorry everyone, but I will try to read the comments and if anyone has any questions or thoughts, my tumblr is @potato-poet and you can message me there.

 

Thanks again everyone and I hope you understand. :)


	26. In Plain Sight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of recovery, Tenzo/Yamato receives another ANBU mission. Inquires are made. The beginning of a new mission.
> 
> TW: Slight swearing and mentions of Rin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Jiraiya's birthday was on November 11 and nobody told me. I didn't realize until the day of, and didn't have enough time to write a chapter with him, so I will soon. Maybe. Probably.  
> Also Rin's Birthday is November 15, and the next few chapters may or may not incorporate more of her character. :/

“ Rin and Obito were away on November 15,” Kakashi lies back on his sofa.

“What’s so special about November 15?” Tenzo asks.

“It’s Rin’s birthday. I wanted to get her something special for her 18th, but I still don’t know what,” Kakashi sighs, “She deserves something nice, maybe something couples related for her and Obito.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know her all that well, and that’s not the most important thing we should focus on right now,” Tenzo replies.

Tenzo’s feet rest on the couch as the rest of him lies on the floor, as though he is in a chair.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi looks down at him.

“I mean, we have another mission coming up,” Tenzo reminds his friend, “Don’t we have to leave tomorrow?”

“You’re talking about the one in the Land of Water?” Kakashi pokes Tenzo’s foot, “And I’m forcing Tsunade-sama to let you come with us.”

He flinches, “Do you know the details of the mission?”

“Some of them. We are going to have a meeting with the team to discuss it,” Kakashi chuckles behind the mask.

“Are we going undercover?” Tenzo flicks Kakashi’s knee.

“Most likely,” Kakashi swats Tenzo’s hand, “We have little information regarding the Land of Water or Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). The mission might be to gather some information about them. They’re really secretive.”

“So, what’s our story?” Tenzo inquires, “What are our aliases?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to HQ and I’ll tell the team,” Kakashi stretches and stands up, “You want help getting up?”

“Is it already noon?” Tenzo huffs, “And I’m good. I can get myself up.”

“Let’s go.”

“Before we do,” Tenzo interrupts, “Are you sure Tsuna will allow me to join you guys? I mean, she only lets me go on missions within 20 miles of Konoha.”

“We won’t encounter Sasori again,” Kakashi assures, “And I’ll make sure you don't overdo yourself.”

“You know how protective Tsunade has been these past couple months,” Tenzo rebuttals, “But if we get Erika and Hokage-sama to let me go, she will have to accept that I am on active duty again.”

“I’ll bring it up at the meeting,” Kakashi promises, “Now let’s get going, I know you hate when I’m late.”

* * *

“We’re heading to the Land of Water for a Recon mission,” Kakashi announces, “We will be posing as refugees from one of our southern villages.”

Ken raises his hand, “What do you mean, refugees? What’s going on in the south?”

“You don’t know?” Izo turns to him, “Pirates have been ravaging that area for months and many flee to the outskirts of the Land of Water.”

“Then why don’t we deal with the pirates?” Suki asks.

“If we deal with the pirates, we wouldn’t have a good cover story,” Kakashi admits, “After successfully infiltrating the Land of Water, we will send a message to Hokage-sama to send another Anbu force to deal with the pirates.”

“Pack civilian attire and wear your Anbu uniform tomorrow morning,” Kakashi continues, “We will depart here at 0600 hours and travel to the South Forest Outpost. It is the same distance to the outpost as it is to Suna. So the trip will take approximately three days. Pack accordingly. Dismissed.”

The Anbu team disperses and talk amongst themselves.

Yamato walks up to Kakashi.

“Wasn’t the Land of Water the country that Rin–” Yamato begis to ask off.

“Yes,” Kakashi snaps, “But not many people know about that.”

“Is she still…” Yamato trails off.

“No, Kushina-san released it back to the Land of Water,” Kakashi hushes, “Rin still has some of the Sanbi chakra, which is why she is still alive.”

“So that’s what happened,” Yamato says, “I am so sorry. Thank Kami Rin pulled through.”

“Being a Jinchuuriki seemed like a living hell,” Kakashi whispers, “Rin first didn’t want to part with it, but balance was necessary. I wouldn’t allow her to subject herself to the pain of being a Jinchuuriki.”

“Having immense power like that comes with a great toll,” Yamato agrees.

“No shit, I just hope she’s okay with the mission,” Kakashi adds.

* * *

“Where is senpai?” Yamato groans.

“Right behind you.” A puff of smoke dissipates behind Yamato and Kakashi appears.

“Don’t exert yourselves during this mission. We all know what happened in the last one,” Kakashi reminds everyone.

“We’ve been doing B and C rank missions for the past two months,” Izo complains, “And we’re about 95% healed.”

“Just try not to die” Kakashi orders, “And stick your stories. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Yo Yamato,” Erika shouts over to Yamato, “Can you make a house in the clearing for us? It’s getting dark.”

“I can,” Yamato shrugs, “Doesn’t mean I will. That’s up to the captain.”

“Kakashi, can you order Yamato to make a house,” Erika asks.

Kakashi nods, “Yamato, make a small cabin for seven people, please.”

“Fine senpai,” Yamato rolls his eyes, “Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique).”

A log cabin rises out of the ground.

“Is this…” Izo starts.

“Maddie’s clinic,” Wako finishes.

“Only the exterior. I cannot replicate beds or curtains,” Yamato opens the door and places his bag on the ground, “yet.”

Team Ro marvels at the white pine cabin, there are even the two windows on the wall next to the entrance.

“YES!” Yamato cheers from inside, “I managed to make a somewhat functional toilet!”

“Have you done this before, Yamato?” Ken sets up his sleeping roll on the ground.

“Yes, but on a smaller scale, this is one of the larger houses I’ve made,” Yamato explains, “But the only lighting we have are the torches (flashlights) we brought with us or if we built a fire in here.”

“Will people detect us?” Wako takes a bite out of a protein bar.

“I need to place tags around the cabin,” Yamato pulls slips of paper out of his bag, “And nobody should be able to detect us.”

“We must have at least one person on guard throughout the night,” Kakashi proposes, “Order of watch is Myself, Erika, Izo, Ken, Suki, Wako, then Yamato. Get sleep everyone. We leave at daybreak tomorrow.”

* * *

“Everybody, wake up,” Yamato announces, “The sun is coming up.”

The team quickly get up and pack their belongings before exiting the temporary cabin. Wako offers his proteins bars for breakfast, which Yamato graciously accepts.

“Eat breakfast quickly, we leave in two minutes,” Kakashi orders, “And Yamato, take down the cabin.”

Yamato nods and bites into the bar, holding it between his teeth as he plants (pun intended) his hands onto the ground and the cabin sinks down. He wipes his hands on his pants and takes another bite of the packaged food.

“Everybody, count off,” Kakashi yells.

After the previous Anbu mission, Kakashi gave each person a number to keep track of them. (1) Suki, (2) Izo, (3) Erika, (4) Wako, (5) Ken, (6) Yamato, (7) Kakashi. They shout their numbers in order and place their bags on the backs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Land of Water! I know so little about it because of how "secretive" it is, so I've been trying to write about things I do know about it. Also, writing Jutsu for different characters is a lot harder than it seems. I have to read on the FanWiki on what exactly each Jutsu does, and what kind it is and it's a pain in the butt. When searching up for O/Cs and lesser known characters (Like maybe Rin and young Obito) it's really difficult with the lack of information given. Luckily, they say what element Jutsu they're compatible with, so that certainly helps. 
> 
> Sorry for ranting about research, but I have written a bit more than I thought, so I am posting it now, and will have 2 or 3 more parts up by early December. Thanks for reading!


	27. In Plain Sight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro arrives at the hideout (I forgot what i called it in the story :/) They meat the two shinobi stationed there and some unexpected visitors arrive.

“Finally, we’ve arrived,” Izo groans.

The outpost looms over them as they approach it.

“I thought this would be more” Yamato says, “Discreet.”

“We still have to get ready and rendezvous with the ship that will take us into the Land of Water,” Kakashi reminds them, “We leave once the other teams arrive.”

“What should we keep here?” Yamato asks.

Kakashi replies, “Anything you don’t need and may tie you back to Konoha.”

They enter the tower. Inside, two people walk towards them.

“You guys must be Team Ro,” the girl greets them, “My name is Katara, I’ve been stationed here for about a year.”

Katara motions to the other shinobi, “This is Zuko, he’s a newbie, but he’s getting the hang of it.”

“Did you get the letter?” Kakashi asks.

Katara nods, “Yeah. The other teams are on their way here. Zuko will show you where the docks are when you are ready.”

“The newbie?” Wako questions.

“I’ve been here for two months, but I know this place like the back of my hand,” Zuko explains, “Don’t underestimate me.”

“What clans are you both from?” Kakashi inquires.

“I’m from the Ryu clan,” Zuko says.

“I hail from the Rinha Clan,” Katara adds.

“Small, yet powerful clans,” Yamato points out, “I’m from the Iburi clan.”

“I thought you were a Senju?” Izo inquires.

“My mother was Senju, my father Iburi,” Yamato lies, “I was adopted by my current mother after an accident after my birth.”

“My clan focuses on healing. You have powerful clan members,” Katara says, “Tsunade-sama is a legend in my clan.”

“She certainly is...something,” Kakashi says, “Nevermind that. We should get ready.” 

“We should not be talking about familial ties during a mission anyways,” Erika reminds them, “The last time didn’t go so well.”

“Thanks for reminding us,” Yamato sighed, “I think we all remember the disaster of the previous mission.”

* * *

“Nice to see you finally showed up,” Kakashi makes his way over to his friends.

“I’m surprised you made it here before we did,” Rin chuckles, “But I wish we were here under different circumstances.”

“I get what you mean, Rin,” Obito agrees, “The Land Of Water isn’t the kindest other hidden villages, especially to us.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Rin assures, “It was years ago, and I’ve recovered. It’s not your fault I got captured that one time.”

Rin hugged Kakashi and pats his back. Kakashi refuses most physical affection, except from his former teammates and Yamato.

“I’m not dead, and if it wasn’t for you,” Rin continues, “I would be. You saved my ass. I can take care of myself, and I have a strong team with me, right guys?”

“Kiss already,” Yamato yells from the other side of the room.

Chuckles ripple throughout the three Anbu teams inside the outpost.

“Haha, very funny, Tree-man,” Obito smiles, “You know only I’m allowed to kiss Kakashi.”

The chuckles soon turn to a loud snicker and laughs from the other trained shinobi.

“Captain Rin,” A low voice behind her pipes up, “We await your orders.”

“Okay Makoto,” Rin turns around, “We are backup for Team Ro. I know some of the land so I will accompany them to the Land of Water. Some of you will stay here to provide backup for Obito’s team.”

“You’re not coming with us,” Kakashi retorts, “I won’t let you.”

“It’s not for you to decide. Direct orders from the Hokage,” Rin replies, “Besides, someone needs to look after you. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t worry Kakashi,” Obito says, “She’s stronger than she was back then.”

“Still…” Kakashi hesitates.

“Still nothing,” Rin interrupts, “At least I’ll be able to have a late birthdaywhile on the mission”

“Which is more than what I can do when I’m here,” Obito adds.

“If it’s orders from Hokage-sama,” Yamato says, “It can’t be helped. If anything goes south, I’ll be there. You know what I can do.”

“What can you do?” Rin asks.

Yamato turns to her, “I’ll explain to you in private, if my captain allows.”

“Later,” Kakashi orders, “We’ll discuss it further while on the boat. Right now, we need to gather supplies and be on our way.”

* * *

“Only I will accompany your team,” Rin walks up to Kakashi, “What’s our cover?

“For cover, we’re engaged. Our families came to an agreement to marry us before their small farms were destroyed by the pirates,” Kakashi tells his friend, “We’re coming with survivors from our village to seek temporary asylum until they leave.”

“How did you lose your eye?” Yamato asks, “That may arouse suspicion, along with your hair.”

“I lost my eye in a farming accident. I hide my face for the same reason,” Kakashi says, “Also, I have a wig.”

“Suki and I will play Rin’s aunt and uncle,” Izo says, “Her only surviving family after the raid.

“Aunt and Uncle,” Rin bows, “Thank you for saving me after my parents’ untimely death.”

“You’re family, we look out for each other,” Suki pats Rin’s shoulder with a hint of a chuckle.

“Wako and I worked in the med clinic nearby,” Erika says, “Rin and Kakashi came often to exchange produce for help with treating injuries. Rin may have picked up a thing or two from us to help her beloved, however.”

“I’m a great learner,” Rin smiles, “I do have to deal with and heal my beloved husband.”

“We’ve only been married six months!” Kakashi retorts.

“I’m the fisherman who owns the boat,” Ken says, “I helped you all to escape because the Captain and I are cousins.”

“Good to know,” Kakashi nods, “We have a fisherman in the family. Hope you’re good.”

“The best,” Ken replies, “I catch the most fish the village. I’m even better than my father.”

“I’m Kakashi’s younger cousin,” Yamato announces, “Since the death of my parents, his took me in and treated me as their own. He’s like a brother to me. I’m also good with plants.”

“That’s an understatement,” Izo comments.

“Let’s just get on Ken’s boat and leave,” Wako sighs.

* * *

“Why were you stationed here?” Kakashi asks.

“I asked to be assigned to a place I had limited amount of human interaction,” Zuko replies, “I wanted to be in a place where I was still important, but I didn’t get caught up in shinobi politics.”

“I hear ya,” Rin says, “The Konoha government can be a pain in the ass at times.”

“And in other places,” Yamato adds.

* * *

“Alright,” Zuko gestures to the dock, “Here’s a of where we are and where you need to go. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi grabs the map out of Zuko’s hands and walks down to the dock.

“I hope to see you all alive!” Zuko shouts to the group as they disappear into the mist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Katara and Zuko. I grew up on ATLA, so I had to incorporate them somehow. They mention their respective clans, which if you look it up, actually exist in Naruto. It was a pain in the butt to find clans associated with Konoha that are (almost) unknown. They're good clans with a decent history if you do search them up. Also Rin and Kakashi are only "married" during the mission. They are close, and also the family dynamic I assume would help because Team Ro knows each other so well. They may not be as secretive as they are in the manga and anime, but that might (will) change in future chapters.


	28. In Plain Sight Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro begin their journey into the Land of Water
> 
> TW: Slight Swearing and mentions of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission Names:
> 
> \- Tanaka Izo - Izo   
> \- Tanaka Suki - Suki  
> \- Watanabe Tomoko - Rin  
> \- Watanabe Sukea - Kakashi  
> \- Watanabe Kinoe - Tenzo  
> \- Maeda Ken - Ken  
> \- Kita Emi - Erika  
> \- Kita Wako - Wako

“This is a bigger boat than I expected,” Erika drops her bag off, “But I’m not complaining.”

“It looks like the type of boat I would own,” Ken nods, “It even has some old fishing supplies and it will help with our cover.”

“It will take us a few hours to get there if Yams could make some more oars,” Kakashi orders “I want everyone to take shifts rowing. Rin, please push us from the dock.”

“Roger. Suiton: Suireiha (Water Style: Water Spirit Wave)” Rin shoots water out of her fingertips, slowly propelling the large boat forward and away from the dock. 

The boat rocks forward, jerking the ANBU back and Yamato loses his footing. He grabs onto Kakashi’s shoulder and regains his balance.

“Sorry!” Rin apologizes from the back of the boat, “I’m still getting the hang of that Jutsu.”

“It’s alright, the only thing that’s hurt is Kinoe’s ego,” Kakashi replies.

Once they left the dock, the team agreed to be going by their under-cover names, as not to raise suspicion. 

“If anybody has any last costuming errors, best to correct them now,” Kakashi orders, “Don’t want Land of Water on our asses.”

“What will happen?” Erika asks as she replaces her Konoha headband with a grey bandana. 

“Trust me, Kirigakure ANBU are not fun,” Rin wipes off the purple make-up on her face, “They will do stuff you could never comprehend.”

“Like what?” Izo inquires.

“Like none of your business,” Kakashi fires back.

“Really, Sukea- _ Kun _ ,” Rin replies, “Why must you be so cruel to my Uncle…”

“Izo. Tanaka Izo,” Izo confirms, “My real name is not Izo, so I’ll use it for the mission.”

“Well, Izo,” Rin explains, “It’s confidential.”

“Who else is using their ANBU name as their codename?” Kakashi asks.

Ken, Suki, and Wako raise their hands. 

Wako shrugs , “Wako isn’t my official name or ANBU name.”

“Really?” Yamato widens his eyes, “Then what’s your ANBU name?”

“Nonexistent,” Wako shrugs, “I put down a fake name so there would be no trace of a ‘Wako’ if I died.”

“It was cleared by the third Hokage,” Kakashi reveals, “It’s not uncommon.”

Yamato shrugs, “I have so many names, it’s hard to keep them in order.”

“I know all of them,” Kakashi says, “Perks of being your captain is that I can look at personal records.”

“Well, you’re also my friend, and I do believe I told you them myself,” Yamato replies.

“That too.”

* * *

“Hello,” Kinoe steps off the boat, “Are we in the right place?”

“It depends,” a voice shouts from the treeline, “Why are you here?”

“Our town was raided,” Rin says, “It’s a miracle the eight of use survived.”

“You must be from the Land of Fire,” the voice gets closer, “How do we know you aren’t Konoha spies.”

“Konoha didn’t do jackshit when our land was destroyed,” Suki retorts, “We sure as hell ain’t spies.”

“Dear, now isn’t the time to be angry,” Izo hugs her and looks over her shoulder, “Who are we speaking to?”

A group of Kirigakure shinobi emerge from the dense forest.

“I am Captain Kiri,” a tall shinobi approaches Team Ro, “We are here to escort you to the refugee camp. My team will carry your belongings.”

Kiri has short, dark hair, and a Kirigakure headband on his forehead. His serious expression and soft facial features contradict each other. 

“What will happen when we get there,” Kakashi asks timidly.

“We will proceed to question you and give you supplies to start a new life in the Land of Water,” Kiri replies, “However, if you wish to return to your devastated land, you can do so once we complete questioning.”

“How do we know you’re actually going to help us?” Suki retorts, “Shinobi villages only look out for themselves.”

“Aunt Suki,” Rin pleads, “Maybe Kirigakure is actually trying to help us.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Tomoko,” Suki replies, “But I can’t trust them as much as Sukea can.”

“Please calm down,” Kiri sighed, “Rest assured, we will help you. Team, gather their supplies and bring them to the camp.”

As the five Kirigakure shinobi approach the boat, Ken stops them.

“We have very little supplies, and this is my boat,” Ken says, “Is there any possible way to bring the boat with us to the camp?”

“It is inland on this island, however, we can dock it nearby,” Kiri offers.

“Thank you,” Ken replies, “Emi, Wako, can you help me steer the boat once they got everyone’s bags?”

“I will direct the remaining five to the camp,” Kiri orders, “Hayato and Kei, you’re with me. Mei, Noa, and Sho, board the fishing boat and lead them to the nearby docks. I’ll meet you there in 10 minutes.”

“Why can’t we all stick together?” Tenzo asks, “We’ve been through hell together and I don’t want to leave my friends on the boat. Why don’t we head to the docks together?”

“Kinoe,” Wako snaps, “Just do as the ninja say. We don’t want to cause more trouble for them.”

“But--”

“But nothing,” Kakashi interupts, “As your only family left, I won’t let you leave my sight. We will listen to them.”  
“Fine,” Tenzo rolls his eyes.

* * *

“We will lead you to tents where you will be thoroughly searched and questioned,” Kiri explains as they walk toward the camp, “Then you will be led to other tent where your belongings will be waiting for you.”

“Anything else?” Kakashi inquires.

Kiri continues, “If you wish to stay in the camp, you must earn your keep. There is a farm nearby many refugees work at.”

Kiri pauses and cuts some vines out of their path.

“But, since you lot have a fishing boat, I can make some arrangements to ensure you can use it.”

“At what cost?” Suki asks, “That’s our friend’s boat.”

“We will have two shinobi accompany you on your fishing trips” Kiri explains, “And you must return by dusk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're off! I might to a bit of a time skip in the next chapter, so I can speed this up slightly. I will definitely celebrate Rin's birthday which was a couple weeks ago, and also see more of these mission alter egos, obviously.
> 
> Happy birthday to Rock Lee!!! (November 27)  
> Also Happy Thanksgiving to American people :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also i suggest you all look up who Sukea is, I bet you'll recognize him immediately lol


End file.
